mine
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: kepindahan yagyuu kesekolah barunya n ternyata dia bertemu dengan teman lamanya... tidak di sangka bahwa kehidupannya yang dulu akan kembali lagi. akankah lebih baik? atau lebih buruk?
1. Chapter 1

Charact: Niou Masaharu_Yagyuu Hiroshi

aoryuu: yosh! ne baru pertama kali buat cerita slain sanayuki heaaaa....

sana: jadi...jadi... kamu...

yuki: sudahlah.. biarkan saja dia.. bukankah dia sudah menjadi 'arwah' (dari cerita forgive me, -heaaa.. jadi promosi-)

sana: heeee??? jadi dia..dia...*pingsan*

yuki: ....

niou: jadi giliran kita jadi korban u??

yagyuu: benar!!

aoryuu: ma...ma... sabar dulu ^^ ne cerita na agak beda kok.. tenang ja.. walaupun tetap geje! hahahaha..

niou_yagyuu: -______-

(ok.. maaf atas kegejean ini...)

* * *

**part 1**

_Cobalah berteman dengan mereka dan bawa mereka kesini. _Itulah pesan ibuku sebelum aku berangkat ke sekolah baruku. Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah bersiap dengan memakan seragam baru dan juga perlengapan sekolahku yang baru. Sudah sejak malam kemarin, aku mempersiapkan segalanya agar tidak terjadi kesalahan ataupun hal yang tidak diinginkan. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapanku dan mendengarkan pesan ibuku, aku langsung melesat menuju stasiun yang cukup jauh dari rumahku.

Sudah sejak jam setengan 7 pagi aku sampai ke stasiun, membeli tiket dan menunggu dibelakang garis hijau. Suasana sudah mulai ramai dengan kesibukan yang berbagai macam. Aku juga melihat beberapa murid yang memakai seragam yang sama denganku dan beberapa seragam yang lain. Sepertinya diantara mereka ada yang saling mengenal tetapi berada didalam sekolah yang berbeda.

Sekitar 5 menit, akhirnya kereta yang aku gunakan datang juga dan dengan cepat aku memasukinya dan berjalan menuju salah satu bangku kosong yang tidak jauh dari pintu keluar. Kulihat jalan sekitar melalui jendela yang terletak dibelakangku. Pemandangan yang berbeda sekali dengan pemandangan yang biasa aku lewati sebelumnya. Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah, karena sebentar lagi aku akan terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini.

Disaat aku sedang menikmati pemandangan disekelilingku, ada seseorang yang datang dan berdiri didepanku. "Puri~" seseorang yang sudah lama sekali ingin aku lupakan sekaligus rasa rindu yang memenuhi pikiranku. Seseorang berambut silver, bertubuh tinggi dan aku mengenal sekali bagaimana sifatnya itu.

"Yo! Apa kabar!" aku tercenga melihatnya hingga tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. "Kenapa diam saja, Yag~yuu"

Aku menatapnya sebentar lalu membuang mukaku. "Hentikan cara memanggil namaku yang seperti itu, Niou-kun"

"Hahahahaha... Ternyata sifatmu tidak berubah sama sekali, ya" jawabnya sambil duduk disampingku dan melebarkan kedua tangannya. "Tidak terasa ya, sudah 2 tahun tidak bertemu"

Aku mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban. Aku hanya bisa diam saja dan berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya. Hanya berada disebelahnya saja sudah membuat jantungku berdetak cepat dan entah bagaimana rona wajahku. Semoga saja aku tidak melihatkan wajah maluku yang memalukan ini. Terbayang olehku disaat aku masih bersama-sama dengannya.

Dia melihatku sesaat dan aku hanya bisa membuang mukanya. "Mengapa dia bisa bersikap biasa saja padaku? Apakah dia sudah melupakan kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu?" pikirku dalam hati yang tidak lama kemudian dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri beberapa anak perempuan yang sedang mengobrol disana. Mereka mempunyai seragam yang sama dengannya.

"Niou-kun... apakah benar kamu sudah melupakan kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu? Ataukah kamu membenciku sehingga menghindariku seperti ini? Tapi bukankah seharusnya aku yang membencimu dibandingkan denganku?" kata-kata itu hanya bisa terucap didalam hatiku.

Setelah sesampainya di stasiun berikutnya, aku langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa padanya. Tapi dia ikut keluar dan tetap berjalan dengan anak perempuan-perempuan itu. Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan dengan cepat segera menuju sekolah baruku.

Disana aku langsung menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Dia memperkenalkanku kepada wali kelasku, Minato sensei. Setelah bel berbunyi, dia mengajakku untuk segera menuju kelas baruku. Dia masuk terlebih dahulu untuk mendiamkan 'anak-anak'nya, tidak lama kemudian dia memanggil namaku. "Ya, inilah anak baru yang pernah bapak ceritakan" sahutnya sambil memberikan kapur padaku. "Tulislah namamu, ya" pintanya dengan lembut. Aku mengangguk dan menulis namaku.

"Hua... anaknya lumayan ya" bisik seorang anak perempuan dengan teman disebelahnya.

"Iya... dia kelihatan pintar sekali. Jangan-jangan nanti dia bisa bersaing dengan Hanna, dari kelas sebelah..."

"Hanna, si juara kelas itu?"

"Ya... dia kan selalu juara kelas. Ngomong-ngomong, tampangnya boleh juga ya"

"Masa? Tapi aku tetap suka dengan Niou..." _Niou? Masaharu Niou-kah?_

"Ia... Memang... aku masih belum bisa menemukan yang lebih keren dibandingkan dengannya. Huaaa..." keributan diantara merekapun terjadi.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah mendengar hal itu. "Yagyuu, kamu bisa duduk disana" Minato sensei menunjukan kesebuah meja ke dua dari belakang yang terletak disebelah jendela. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju meja tersebut dan meletakan buku-bukuku disana.

Minato sensei mulai membuka bukunya dan membacakan nama 'anak-anak'nya hingga ada satu nama yang membuatku tertegun. "Niou Masaharu?" tidak ada jawaban. Dia kembali membacakan nama itu tetapi masih tidak ada jawaban hingga tidak lama ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar dan berdiri di depan Minato sensei.

"Ya! Saya hadir!" sahutnya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Suasana kelas menjadi penuh tawa melihat tingkah lakunya itu.

"Mengapa telat lagi? Apa alasanmu hari ini, Niou?"

"Maaf, sensei. Ada panggilan alam. Tidak mungkin aku menghindarinya, bukan?" jawabnya yang membuat Minato sensei menjadi geram dan seluruh penghuni kelas tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kamu beruntung. Jikalau namamu sampai terlewatkan, maka..."

"Ia...ia..." Niou langsung memotong perkataan Minato sensei dan menunduk meminta maaf. "Saya tahu... Maafkan saya, ya..." Minato sensei hanya menghela nafas dan memperbolehkan dia untuk duduk dan kembali membacakan daftar nama yang lain.

Tidak disangka, ternyata meja Niou tepat disebelahku! Dia meletakan tasnya dan menatapku, "Yo! Rupanya kita satu kelas. Bahkan bersebelahan..." aku langsung tidak memperhatikannya dan membuang mukaku.

Disetiap pelajaran yang aku ikuti, tidak ada satupun yang masuk kedalam otakku. Bukan karena tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran yang ada, tetapi tingkah laku Niou itu yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Memang aku sudah pernah sekelas dengannya 4 tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka saja bahwa kebiasannya itu masih sama, ditambah dari kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman akan kehadirannya.

Jam pelajaranpun akhirnya berakhir. Aku memutuskan untuk langsung pulang dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku ini. Tetapi langkahku terhenti ketika saja Niou mendatangiku saat aku sedang merapikan buku-bukuku. "Yagyuu, kamu kenapa diam saja dari tadi? Masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan yang lain?"

Aku hanya geram melihatnya dan kembali berkonsentrasi merapikan tasku. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa" dengan cepat aku memakai tasku dibahuku. Seketika dia mengambil tasnya, menarik tanganku dan membawaku keluar kelas hingga kesuatu sudut kelas ini. Tempat yang sepertinya jarang dilewati orang karena suasananya yang gelap dan memojok. "Niou-kun?! Lepaskan aku!"

Aku mencoba melepaskan genggamannya tetapi tenaganya lebih kuat dariku. Dia mendorongku ke dinding dan menahan gerakanku dengan mengunci leherku dengan lengan tangan kanannya. "Niou-kun! Lepaskan!" aku mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari leherku, tetapi dia menarik kedua tanganku keatas kepalaku dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak ataupun melawannya lagi. "Apa yang mau kamu lak..."

Kata-kataku terhenti seiring dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada leherku dan membuka kancing seragamku. "Ni...Niou... Lepaskan!" dia tidak memperdulikan ucapanku dan terus dia lanjutkan hingga memasukan tangannya kedalam seragamku.

Tubuhku langsung gemetar ketakutan dan bayangan yang terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu kembali memenuhi pikiranku. Aku terus mencoba melepaskan diri hingga tidak terasa bahwa airmataku mulai membasahi wajahku. Niou yang mendengar isakanku, menghentikan perbuatannya itu dan menatapku. "Mengapa? Mengapa kamu menangis? Bukankah kamu sudah..."

"...DIAM!!" seruku dan seluruh tenagaku aku keluarkan untuk mendorongnya hingga dia terbelak kebelakang. Nafasku tersenggal-senggal dan menatap penuh kebencian padanya. "Jangan dekati aku lagi?!" teriakku. Dengan cepat aku mengambil tasku yang terjatuh dan berlari meninggalkannya yang masih tercenga padaku.

Entah bagaimana, aku terus berlari menuju kamar mandi yang cukup jauh dan membetulkan pakaianku. Sesaat aku melihat sebuah tanda bewarna merah dileherku. Aku hanya bisa lemas terjatuh dan airmata pun semakin membasahi wajahku. Tubuhku masih gemetar ketakutan dan hanya bisa bersandar pada dinding yang menahanku untuk tetap bisa menahan lemas tubuhku ini.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, seluruh perasaan bercampur aduk. Rasa takut dan kesal yang menjadi satu. Benarkah aku berbuat seperti ini padanya? "_Takut... Takut... Aku takut... Niou-kun..." _ kata-kata itu terus menerus terulang dalam pikiranku. "HENTIKAN!!!" teriakku dan aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

Masa lalu tidak baik jika terus menerus diingat bahkan disimpan dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi masa lalu ini terus saja menghantuiku hingga aku merasa seperti bukan diriku sendiri. Setelah merasa tenang, aku mencuci mukaku dan tanpa disadari hari sudah semakin gelap. Bel sekolahpun berbunyi kencang, tanda waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Saatnya untuk segera menghentikan segala aktivitas sekolah.

Aku segera menuju ke stasiun dan menunggu kereta datang. Aku melihat beberapa anak dari sekolah lain yang penampilannya kasar, dalam arti seperti anak-anak nakal lainnya. Saat kereta itu datang, aku langsung masuk kedalam dan mencari ruang kosong. Suasana kereta yang sangat ramai dan penuh dengan orang yang baru pulang kerja!

Sekitar 30 menit perjalanan, aku langsung berjalan keluar stasiun menuju ke halte bus. Malam yang dingin dan sepi. Terasa olehku ada yang sedang memperhatikanku dari belakang, tetapi saat aku membalikan badanku tidak ada seorangpun. Aku kembali meneruskan perjalananku hingga kurang dari beberapa meter lagi dari halte, aku merasa ada yang menarikku dari belakang. Ternyata anak-anak yang aku lihat distasiun.

"Hey! Apa kamu kenal dengan yang namanya Niou Masaharu?!"

Aku hanya menggeleng dan kembali dibentak olehnya. Dia terus saja memaksaku dan mulai memukuliku. "Kamu pikir aku percaya?! Aku tahu kalau kalian satu sekolah?! Tidak mungkin kalau kamu tidak mengenalnya?!"

_Kalau begitu, kenapa tanya padaku apakah aku mengenalnya atau tidak. _"Lalu, ada apa urusannya denganku?"

"Itu karena kalian berada dalam satu sekolah dan kelas yang sama pastinya! Benar bukan?! Hahahahaha... aku tahu bagaimana hubungan kalian sebenarnya! Dengan adanya kamu, aku bisa menghabisi Niou dengan mudah?!" serunya lalu kembali memukulku hingga aku tersungkur.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk menahan sakit pada perutku. Dia kembali menarik tanganku dengan bantuan kedua temannya. Pandanganku mulai kabur dan aku merasa dia tidak memukulku tetapi sedang membawaku entah kemana. Sebelum pandanganku kabur, aku sempat melihat sekitar bahwa aku dibawa kesuatu tempat yang tidak aku kenal. Entah rumah ataupun gudang, aku juga tidak tahu. _Niou... lari... jangan pernah kesini... _Seketika pandanganku menjadi putih.

------------------

niou: AORYUU!!!!!

aoryuu: apaan?? *buru2 lari* apaan? belon kelar negh?? lagi enak2 makan coba!

niou: tu si Yagyuu di apain ma u?!?!?!

aoryuu: hah? *natap ke atas* oh.. itu...

niou: jangan ngomong 'oh... itu...' ja!

aoryuu: sabar kali mas...

niou: ....

aoryuu: ok...ok... sampe di sini dulu ya ^^ yang part 2 na masih dalam proses..

please ur comment n review ya ^^

*lanjut makan*


	2. Chapter 2

(PoV_Yagyuu Hiroshi)

aoryuu: aaah.. akhir na dengan perjuangan yang tersisa akhir na part 2 kelar !!!hahahha...

niou: ...

aoryuu: knp? kenapa menatap ku seperti itu??

niou: apa yang kamu lakukan dengan Yagyuu-ku??

aoryuiu: ... *Smile* ok.. lets see ^^

niou: -____-'

----------------------------Mine part 2-------------

Dingin... Gelap... Hawa yang menakutkan... itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Segala rasa takut memenuhi pikiranku. Aku terus berjalan menyelusuri kegelapan yang ada disekelilingku ini. Entah apa yang membuatku bisa berada disinipun aku masih tidak mengerti, yang aku tahu bahwa aku harus terus berjalan... berjalan tanpa henti menyelusuri kegelapan ini hingga akhir.

Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat setitik cahaya dibelakangku. Dengan cepat aku berlari dan terus berlari. Tidak sengaja aku terjatuh dan cahaya itu seakan-akan menjauhiku. _'Aku tidak boleh menyerah!' _gumamku. Aku segera bangkit dan dengan tenagaku yang tersisa, aku melanjutkan pelarianku hingga aku bisa mencapai cahaya tersebut dan pandanganku menjadi putih.

Tersadar aku berada ditengah-tengah padang rumput hijau yang dimana angin bertiup dengan lembutnya. Berlari hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah pohon besar yang dimana ada seseorang dibawah pohon tersebut. Aku melanjutkan perjalananku dan akhirnya aku sampai pada pohon besar tersebut. Aku melihat seseorang yang berambut putih berdiri membelakangiku. '_Sedang apakah dia? Mengapa dia diam saja dibawah pohon ini? Tersesatkah?' _gumamku.

Aku semakin mendekatinya hingga berada tepat dibelakangnya. Perlahan aku menyentuh bahunya, "Sedang apakah kamu disini?" dia masih diam saja dan terasa bahwa tubuhnya bergetar. "Ada apa denganmu? Apaakah ada yang sakit?"

Akhirnya dia membalikan badannya dan aku menyadari bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang aku kenal, Niou Masaharu. Tapi... mengapa dia bisa disini dan selain itu mengapa dia...menangis? "N-Niou? Mengapa kamu menangis?"

Tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku dengan erat. "Niou..." aku hanya diam saja melihat wajahnya yang seakan-akan rindu sesuatu. Dia memelukku dengan erat dan meletakan kepalanya pada bahuku. Aku masih diam saja tanpa melakukan gerakan apa-apa hingga tersadar dia sudah mendekatkan diriku dan dirinya pada pohon besar ini. "N-Niou?" perasaan bingung dan takut mulai mengisi pikiranku.

"Yagyuu..." tiba-tiba saja dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Terasa jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya dan nafasnya yang hangat. Salah satu tangannya masih memelukku dan tangan kanannya memegang wajahku. "Apakah kamu benar-benar menyukaiku? Benarkah itu?" tatapannya yang lembut itu membuat tubuhku semakin luluh. Jika tidak ada tulang, rasanya tubuhku sudah tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak lagi.

Aku memalingkan mukaku, tetapi dia menghadapkan wajahku kearahnya sehingga mau tidak mau aku menatap matanya itu. Jantungku tambah berdetak cepat, kututup kedua mataku dan terasa sesuatu yang hangat mendekatiku. Nafas Niou terasa diwajahku dan bibirnya yang hangat terasa olehku. Entah mengapa aku menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan sosok Niou hilang dari hadapanku, sampai aku mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namaku terus menerus dan pandanganku menjadi putih. Tersadar, Niou sedang membelakangiku yang dimana dia bersiap untuk memukul beberapa orang didepannya.

"Yagyuu! Yagyuu! Sadarlah!" teriak Niou. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan mencoba membiasakan pandanganku dengan sekitarku. Ruangan yang gelap dan pengap ini hanya disinari dengan 4 lampu neon yang dimana salah satunya sudah mati dan satunya sudah hampir tidak berfungsi lagi. Ruangan yang penuh dengan barang dan ... _'Mengapa tangan dan kakiku terikat seperti ini?!' _aku baru menyadari sesaat bahwa aku sedang ditangkap dan diikat kursi ini sehingga tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Ni...Niou?" aku memanggil namanya sebagai ganti jawaban atas panggilannya itu. Dia membalikan badannya dan memegang bahuku yang terkulai lemas. "A-ada apa ini?" aku sulit bernafas karena pukulan yang aku terima sebelumnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan melindungimu. Pasti!" dia kembali ke posisinya yang dimana ternyata sudah ada 3 orang yang berada didepannya, siap untuk menyerang Niou kapan saja.

"Niou!" seru salah satu dari mereka yang berbadan tinggi besar. "Bukankah dia '_Mangsa' _kita dulu? Mengapa kamu membelanya sekarang?!"

"Iya! Bukankah sudah sering kita melakukan ini?! Mengapa tiba-tiba kamu seperti ini?!" seru teman yang satunya, yang berbadan lebih kecil darinya.

Tubuhku gemetar ketakutan atas perkataan mereka itu. Aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan masa lalu yang suram itu, tetapi tubuh dan otakku masih tidak bisa melupakannya dan juga kejadian itu mempunyai keadaan yang sama seperti ini. Sehingga semakin lama aku semakin merasa mual.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan dia pada kalian?!" Niou sempat melihatku dan kembali menatap mereka dengan tajam. Mereka terlihat marah dan memulai penyerangan mereka. Dimulai dari teman mereka yang bertubuh besar hingga 2 orang temannya ikut membantunya.

Kelincahan Niou memang tidak bisa aku ragukan. Dia mempunyai tubuh dan kelincahan yang baik, sehingga kecepatannya tidak bisa disaingi oleh lawannya dan kekuatannya pun bisa menjatuhkan musuhnya saat dia membalasnya. Dalam beberapa saat, akhirnya 3 orang itu menyerah dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

Niou menghela nafas sejenak dan kembali padaku untuk melepaskan ikatan kaki-tanganku pada kursi ini. Aku langsung terjatuh lemas dan ditangkap oleh Niou dengan menahan bahuku. "Yagyuu? Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa" elakku. Aku mencoba untuk bangun, tapi seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit sehingga aku kembali terjatuh dan dipapah oleh Niou.

"Yagyuu, sebaiknya kamu aku antar" serunya sambil memapahku.

"Tidak. Tidak usah" tolakku. Aku mencoba kembali untuk melepaskan diri darinya. Tanpa diduga, tubuhku ternyata tidak bisa diajak kerja sama dengan otakku. Dalam beberapa langkah, kakiku terasa lemas dan aku duduk terjatuh dan tidak bisa berdiri kembali.

"Lihat!" omelnya. "Kalau sudah begini, apa kamu masih mau menolak?" rasa khawatir dan marah menjadi satu. Mau tidak mau aku menurutinya untuk mengantarku. Saat kami keluar ruangan ini, ternyata hari sudah semakin pagi. Bulan mulai meninggalkan tempatnya dan bintang-bintang juga mulai meredupkan cahayanya. "Yagyuu, bagaimana kalau kamu ketempatku dulu? Apartementku tidak jauh dari sini. Bagaimana? Sekalian aku obati luka-lukamu itu..."

Aku hanya bisa memalingkan mukaku, sementara dia masih memapahku dan membantuku masuk kedalam mobilnya. '_Niou bisa bawa mobil? Sejak kapan? Bisakah dia mendapatkan SIM, sedangkan bukankah kita seumuran?' _pertanyaan itu masih ada dalam pikiranku selama perjalanan. Rasa sakit pada tubuhku membuat kepalaku terasa panas dan aku putuskan untuk kembali memejamkan mataku.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk tidur. Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku melihat sekelilingku putih dan ada sebuah meja kecil disebelah kananku. Ini bukan dirumah sakit... aku semakin melihat kesekelilingku, ternyata ada sebuah meja belajar didepan tempat aku tidur sekarang dan tergantung jas sekolah yang aku kenal, seragam sekolahku.

Aku mencoba untuk bangun, tetapi tubuh ini masih terasa berat dan sakit. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang langsung membantuku untuk bangun, Niou Masaharu. "Yagyuu, kamu tidak apa-apa? Lebih baik jangan bangun dulu"

Aku tertegun melihat kenyataan bahwa Niou berada disampingku saat ini. Reflek, aku berusaha menghindarinya. Entah mengapa rasa takut kembali memenuhi kepalaku. Kututup tubuhku dengan selimut yang aku pakai, mendekatkan diriku pada tembok dan memendamkan wajahku pada selimut yang aku pakai ini.

"Yagyuu..." panggilnya pelan. Aku menepis tangannya ketika dia hendak menyentuhku. Dia kembali memanggilku, tapi aku hanya diam saja dan tidak menjawab apa-apa. Niou menghela nafas, dan berjalan menuju dapur yang terletak didekat pintu keluar kamar ini. Dia mengambil sesuatu dan kembali datang kesini. Duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil membelakangiku, sesekali menatapku dan botol yang dia pegang. "Yagyuu... maafkan aku..." terasa olehku suaranya yang lemah.

Tiba-tiba saja dia bangkit, berlutut dan memohon padaku. "Yagyuu, aku mohon maafkan aku. Maafkan aku sudah melibatkanmu kedalam masalah ini..."

_hanya itukah yang ingin kamu katakan padaku?_

"Selain itu, sudah membuatmu menjadi luka-luka seperti ini..."

_hanya itukah... hanya itukah yang benar-benar kamu ingat? Tidak adakah hal lain yang akan keluar dari mulutmu?_

Dia masih saja berlutut dan menunduk padaku. _Benarkah... hanya ITU yang ingin kamu ucapkan padaku?_

Tanpa aku sadari, wajahku memanas dan matakupun terasa berat. Nafasku mulai tidak beraturan dan wajahku mulai terasa basah. Isakkanku ini membuat dia mengangkat wajahnya dan bangkit untuk mendekatiku. Tentu saja aku semakin berjalan mundur mendekati tembok. Gestur tubuhku yang menolak akan keberadaannya, tambah membuat dia terlihat semakin sedih. "Yagyuu, tidak bisakah kamu memaafkanku? Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk..."

"Hentikan!" teriakku menghentikan perkataannya. "Hentikan semua ini?!"

"Yagyuu..." dia terbelak melihatku. Matanya terbuka lebar seakan tidak percaya bahwa aku baru saja mendorongnya dan menatapnya dengan sinis. Dia menghela nafas dan berjalan membelakangiku. "Baiklah..." dia mengambil jaket yang berada diatas meja belajarnya. "A-aku akan keluar sebentar... Kamu boleh pakai ruangan ini sesukamu..."

"Mengapa..." langkahnya terhenti. "Mengapa... Mengapa kamu selalu seperti ini?! Selalu saja egois dan tidak memikirkan apa yang aku rasakan... aku pikirkan... aku inginkan... selalu saja berjalan sesuai dengan pikiranmu itu! Apakah aku bagimu, Niou Masaharu?!" aku semakin histeris melihat kenyataan yang baru saja aku hadapi.

Tanpa perkataan apa-apa, dia membiarkan jaketnya terlepas dari tangannya, menarik tanganku dan memelukku dengan erat. Aku mencoba memberontak, tetapi dia terus menahanku hingga akhirnya aku tidak sanggup karena fisikku yang masih lemah. Dia memelukku seperti anak kecil yang terbangun karena mimpi buruknya. "Yagyuu... maafkan aku... maafkan aku yang sudah pernah memaksamu... maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini... terserah apa yang akan kamu lakukan padaku sekarang. Kamu bisa memukulku sebanyak apapun sampai kamu merasa tenang. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membalasnya." Katanya dengan lembut.

Tanpa menatapnya, aku hanya bisa menangis lebih keras karena rasa kesal yang sudah lama sekali aku pendam. "Niou..." panggilku di tengah isakkanku. "Aku mau pulang..." dia terkejut dengan perkataanku. "Aku mau pulang sekarang..." dia menunduk dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah... aku akan antarkan kamu pulang..." jawabnya dan mengambil jaket yang sempat terjatuh dilantai. Sebelum dia keluar, dia mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak diatas sebuah meja dekat pintu dan berkata, "Aku akan menunggumu di mobil"

Sesaat setelah dia keluar, aku bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengganti pakaianku dan mengambil tasku yang tergeletak disebelah meja belajarnya. Aku terus bergumam kepada diriku sendiri agar tetap bisa tenang sehingga tidak akan ada pertanyaan dari keluargaku. Setelah selesai merapikan semuanya, aku menatap keluar melalui jendela yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. "Biru cerah... Tenang... tidak ada angin ataupun awan... seakan-akan menggambarkan pikiranku yang sedang kosong ini..." kataku dalam hati dan kemudian beranjak keluar menuju mobil Niou.

* * *

aoryuu : huaaa.. ^^ akhir na kelar ^^ (belon tamat kok)

niou: HEY!!!!

aoryuu: *lirik* KENAPA LAGI??? Gak tau lagi enak ngadem??

Niou:emang na g pikirin?! tu knp lagi sama si YAGYuU???

PARAGH!!

aoryuu: HOI!! bisa sabar gak!!

haaah.. gen_chan...!

sana: ada apa?

aoryuu: aku mau pulang....

sana: . . .

aoryuu: kenapa diam saja?

yuki: ... *datang mendekat* ne, aoryuu chanz, bukan kah kamu bisa pulang sendiri?

aoryuu: maksd na?

yuki: tempat pulangmu tidak bisa dijangkau oleh kami semua disini.. *sambil nunjuk ke atas*

aoryuu: .... HUEEEE

ok.. please review n ur comment


	3. Chapter 3

hai! gomen2 telat banget negh.. hikz... mO_Om

ah... tapi akhirnya kelar juga..

pertama2 maaf dagh telat banget... berhubung ide mandek n lagi sakit kemaren.. (sana: memang na ada yang nungguin?)

ok2.. untuk cerita kali ini memang pair na rada berantakan... bagi yang penggemar niou-bunta, akan dimasukan sedikit di sini... untuk penggemar yagyuu-niou.. gomen.. untuk sementara di pisahkan dulu ^^ *ditimpukin* n terlebih bagi penggemar na... (hikz) sanada-yukimura... kali ini sanada na tak culik dulu n ada adegan yang ya~ seper- *ditimpukin* (HUAAA... JANGAN TIMPUKIN DULU )

ya sudahlah.. mari kita lanjutkan... (louh?)

charac pair: niou -yagyuu (harusnya)

des: konomi sensei yang ganteng banget (baru nyadar skarang?) *di siapin katana*

**-part 3-**

**pov: yagyuu hiroshi**

Keheningan terjadi disepanjang jalan menuju rumahku. Tidak ada satupun yang mengajak berbicara ataupun mencari topik, bahkan sekedar pendapat tentang perjalanan ini. Ya... tidak ada komentar sama sekali.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, cuaca hari ini cukup membingungkan dan tidak menyenangkan, menurutku. Awan yang tenang, tanpa angin dan bewarna keabu-abuan. Apakah artinya itu? Apakah akan hujan sepajang hari ini? Ataukah memang pergerakan awan tipis dilangit itu?

Tidak sampai 1 jam, akhinya aku sampai didepan rumahku. Entah mengapa, hingga saat ini masih saja ada keheningan diantara kami. Niou masih diam saja dengan kedua tangan diatas kemudi dan akupun masih duduk diam. Terasa olehku bahwa Niou sempat menatapku, menundukan kepalanya, dan membuka pintu melalui _doorlock_ otomatisnya.

"Terima kasih" ucapku sebelum menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Hiroshi!" dia memanggil namaku dengan jelas. "Hiroshi, tunggu!"

Kutahan pintu mobilnya untuk sesaat. "Jangan panggil nama kecilku" kubetulkan posisi kacamataku dengan jari telunjukku. "Apakah masih ada yang ingin kamu katakan?"

"Hiro- ah... Yagyuu-kun..." dia kembali memalingkan mukanya sesaat lalu kembali menatapku. "Apakah kamu mau memaafkan aku?" kali ini aku yang terdiam. "Orang yang terlalu bebas... aku akui semua pandangan mengenai itu. Tetapi..." dia menatapku lebih dalam sehingga nafas dan detak jantungku mulai memburu. "Aku ingin kamu mengetahui bahwa orang yang terpenting bagiku cuma satu.. hanya kamu seorang..."

Entah apakah ini namanya, badanku terasa panas sekaligus kepalaku bertambah berat. Banyak dugaan mengenai perkataannya Niou yang membuatku kembali bimbang dengan perasaanku dan tanpa aku sadari bahwa aku langsung membalikan badanku dan berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa perkataan apa-apa.

Terkesan memalukan? Mungkin. Kekanak-kanakan? Bisa. Aku merasa bahwa diriku seperti anak kecil yang baru saja bermusuhan dengan temannya karena suatu hal dan teman itu ingin menjadi sahabatnya kembali. Banyak hal yang dipertimbangkan didalam pikiranku ini. Haruskah aku menerima permintaan maafnya? Ataukah lebih baik aku membiarkannya saja?

**-Niou Masaharu-**

Terlalu bebas, sikap kekanakan, cuek, dan tidak jujur pada diri sendiri, itulah aku, Niou Masaharu. Sebisa mungkin aku menjelaskan pada Yagyuu kalau aku benar-benar meminta maaf atas perbuatanku dulu. Aku sendiri merasa bingung bagaimana caranya agar dia mengerti. Kurasa maaf darinya sudah menjadi sesuatu yang mustahil. Tapi apakah dia masih bisa mempercayaiku?

"...hanya kamu seorang..." kataku dengan tegas kepadanya. Kata-kata yang masih saja terbayang dikepalaku hingga sampai di apartement. Tidak bisa aku lupakan wajahnya yang semakin membenciku dan mungkin inilah rasanya 'dibuang' oleh sang kekasih.

Keesokan harinya keseharianku berjalan seperti biasa saja. Hanya saja ada sedikit perubahan. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Yagyuu sering menggunakan kereta yang jamnya sama denganku, atau dengan kata lain kami menggunakan kereta yang sama. Tetapi sejak malam itu, Yagyuu menggunakan kereta lebih awal yang aku ketahui dari rak sepatunya yang sudah lebih dahulu terkunci.

Didalam kelaspun demikian. Biasanya aku masih bisa mengajaknya untuk berbicara, tetapi saat ini aku sendiri takut dan merasa bingung dari mana dan topik pembicaraan apakah yang baik untuk diajak bicara. Yagyuupun setiap aku tanyakan soal pelajaran, selalu saja menghindar atau menjawab dengan kata-kata yang singkat. Aku mengerti jika dia sudah benar-benar membenciku.

"Yagyuu membencimu?" tanya Marui Bunta, teman lamaku di SMP dulu. Saat ini kami berada disebuah restaurant tempat biasa kami berkumpul.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memendamkan kepalaku pada lenganku yang kuletakan diatas meja. "Ya... bahkan setiap kali aku ajak bicara, dia hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat..."

"Hmm..." gumam Marui. "Niou..."

"Hmm?" merasa dipanggil olehnya, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan tiba-tiba saja dia yang berada disebelahku mendekatkan wajahnya dan bibir kami bersentuhan. "M-ma-Marui! A-Apa yang kamu lakukan!"

"Niou... bagaimana kalau kamu melupakan dia dan menjawab pernyataanku beberapa hari yang lalu?" katanya sambil memelukku.

"A-ap..." aku baru sadar kalau 2 hari yang lalu Marui sempat menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tetapi aku masih belum bisa menjawabnya karena saat itu aku dan Yagyuu sedang bertengkar. "Marui... Haruskah aku jawab sekarang?"

"Niou... bukankah kamu sudah dibenci Yagyuu? Buat apa kamu terus menyukainya jika dia sendiri tidak menyukaimu?" pernyataan yang dikatakan olehnya memang benar. Aku hanya bisa diam. Tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dariku. "Niou, mungkin aku memang lancang. Tapi, aku mengetahui kalau ada seseorang yang dia sukai bahkan orang tersebut juga menyukainya..."

Kali ini aku terbelak penasaran. "S-siapa?"

Marui hanya tersenyum simpul. "Aku akan memberitahumu, tapi aku tidak mau kalau kamu sampai membencinya"

"Membenci Yagyuu?" tanyaku menegaskan kalimatnya.

Dia menggeleng. "Bukan. Tetapi yang Yagyuu suka. Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah aku marah pada orang yang menyukai Yagyuu? Aku mengenal sekali bagaimana dan seperti apakah Yagyuu itu... Tetapi jikalau Yagyuu memang sudah menyukai orang lain... aku akan mencoba menerimanya. _

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sebagai tanda setuju. Marui mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikan nama yang membuatku terkejut. "A-apa?"

"Niou, itulah yang aku dengar. Jikalau kamu memang tidak mempercayainya, kamu bisa lihat dengan mata kepalamu esok hari di restauran ini jam 4 sore. Bagaimana?"

"Ta-tapi... bagaimana mungkin? Dan..." kali ini aku kehilangan kata-kata. "...dan bagaimana kamu tahu jika mereka akan datang besok?"

Marui menundukan kepalanya sambil bersandar pada bahuku. "Secara tidak sengaja aku melihat mereka memasuki restauran ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah itu, aku baru menyadari kalau mereka sering bertemu. Bisa dikatakan 2 kali dalam satu minggu, dan kebetulan besok termasuk jadwal mereka"

Aku hanya bisa diam terpaku mendengar penjelasan dari Marui. Yagyuu yang selama ini menjadi prioritas utamaku, sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Pantas saja dia sudah melupakanku dan membenciku.

Setelah kelas berakhir, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yagyuu diam-diam. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore, tetapi dia menggunakan kereta yang biasa dia gunakan untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah. "Mungkinkah Marui salah informasi?" gumamku saat masih mengikuti Yagyuu sambil duduk disebuah kursi yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

Satu...Dua...Tiga... Hingga lima stasiun sudah terlewati, sedangkan untuk menuju rumah Yagyuu cukup melewati tiga stasiun. Hingga akhirnya di stasiun ke tujuh Yagyuu turun dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar utama. Memang letak restaurant kemarin tidak terlalu jauh dari stasiun ketujuh ini. "Sepertinya kali ini benar..."

"Jam setengah 4 lewat 10 menit" gumamku sambil melihat jam dari handphoneku. Yagyuu memasuki restorant tersebut, duduk disalah satu meja kosong yang hanya terdapat dua kursi lalu pandangannya langsung tertuju pada menu yang baru saja ditawarkan kepadanya. Sambil berjaga-jaga, aku duduk didepan salah satu cafe yang tidak terlalu jauh dari restaurant tersebut.

"Yo, Niou!" seseorang mengagetkanku. "Bagaimana? Sudah datang?" ternyata Marui Bunta.

"Kenapa kamu kesini?" tanyaku penasaran yang pandanganku masih tidak bergerak dari arah restorant.

"Jadi kamu mengusirku?" kesalnya. "Aku datang ingin membuktikan jika perkataanku kemarin adalah benar. Aku tidak membohongimu, Niou Masaharu"

Aku hanya mengangguk untuk memberikan jawaban cepat. Hingga akhirnya aku menarik Marui untuk duduk disebelahku dan menatap kearah restorant yang membuatku merasa kaku. Seseorang yang aku kenal berjalan menuju restorant tersebut, memanggil Yagyuu dan duduk didepannya.

"Tidak mungkin..." kataku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kamu sekarang percaya padaku?"

"Ta-tapi... bagaimana bisa?"

"Niou, yang namanya rasa suka tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya, bukan?"

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. "T-tapi bagaimana mungkin... Y-Yagyuu dan... S-sana-sanada...?"

_0000000000000000000000000_

yak! KELAR ^^ senang na.. *buagh* apaan sih, gen_chanz!

sana: apa yang kamu lakukan? mengapa ak bisa bersama dengan si Kutu buku?

yagyuu: ...

yuki: aoi, kamu mau 'hadiah' dari ku ya? *disiapin sekop*

aoi: T-TIDAK!

niou: apa yang kamu lakukan?

bunta: aoi! lanjutkan

me: ... *deg2* yabai...!

huaaaa...! *kabur*

nah.. apakah ada pendapat? apa yang harus aku lakukan? tetap niou-yagyuu? atau niou-bunta? tapi... jujur.. ne ide gara2 liat *clinguk* niou-sanada!

yuki: apa?

me: beneran! ak sendiri tak mengerti...

yuki: sa...na...da...!

sana: ...

all: ...

^^ ok.. _please ur comment n review_


	4. Chapter 4

Hai! Akhirnya chapter 4 bisa berlanjut ^^

Pertama-tama terima kasih bagi yang mengreview n comment na ^^ arigatou nya~w. Lalu untuk cerita kali ini sebelum na aku minta maaf dulu kalo salah satu pihak tidak aku kabulkan sementara...

Sana: apa maksudmu?

Me: liat saja nanti ^^

Yagyuu: tapi... bagaimana mungkin?

Me: sa...

Niou: sa? Aoi! Yang serius donk!

Me: hai..hai.. ini hanya sementara saja kok ^^ (karena aku penggemar na niou-yagyuu, jadi tak mungkin lama2 aku pisahkan mereka)

Sana: berapa lama?

Me: ... tak tahu...

Sana: apa?

Me: ya sudah lah... lebih baik kita lanjutkan dulu... ok?

All: ...

Bunta: lalu, nasibku bagaimana? OoO?

**-00000000-**

Charac: Niou Masaharu- Yagyuu Hiroshi

Pairing (now): Niou-marui_Yagyuu-Sanada

Des: Konomi-sensei (sugei! Suara na qren! )

**-00000000_ PART 4 _0000000000000-**

**POV: Niou Masaharu**

Rasa terkejutku tidak bisa aku tutupi bahkan aku merasakan kalau mulutku terbuka lebar. Seseorang yang aku sayangi bersama dengan seseorang yang aku kenal dengan baik dan tidak terduga sama sekali. Sanada Genichirou bersama-sama dengan Yagyuu Hiroshi? Seharusnya aku tidak panik ataupun merasa heran karena bisa saja mereka memang sedang membahas suatu masalah ataupun hal lainnya yang mungkin saja menyangkut pertandingan atau kegiatan sekolah. Aku bisa mengatakan ini semua dengan alasan mereka sering sekali bertemu disetiap pertandingan antar sekolah akhir-akhir ini. Jadi ini seharusnya menjadi hal yang wajar. Tapi ditengah-tengah kebingunganku, aku melihat sesuatu yang... benar-benar membuatku berfikir ulang.

Sanada yang baru saja datang, duduk didepan Yagyuu, membuka sebuah buku yang kurasa adalah menu di restoran itu dan memesannya. Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka, tiba-tiba saja Sanada memegang tangan Yagyuu dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Yagyuu. Terlihat wajah Yagyuu yang memerah dan dia tutupi dengan tangan kanannya.

"Bagaimana, Niou? Kamu percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan?" tanya Marui yang masih berada didepanku. Karena tidak ada jawaban dariku, dia menggerakan telapak tangannya didepan wajahku. "Niou? Niou? Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Rasa tidak percaya masih memenuhi pikiranku. Bahkan wajah malu dan senyumannya itu yang sudah lama hilang, kini muncul kembali didepan Sanada. Tanpa kata, aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Terdengar suara Marui yang masih memanggilku dari kejauhan, tetapi tidak aku hiraukan.

Berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai pada sebuah taman didekat stasiun. Aku berjalan mendekati sebuah bangku taman dan duduk diam dengan kedua telapak tanganku menjadi penahan beban kepalaku. "Yagyuu... bagaimana mungkin..." gumamku hingga tanpa aku sadari bahwa wajahku semakin memanas dan air mataku membasahi wajahku.

"Niou..." suara yang aku kenal datang mendekatiku dan memelukku dari belakang. Aku hanya membalas memegang tangannya yang melingkari kedua bahuku. "Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya..."

"Tidak" selaku. "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin ini adalah hukuman bagiku. Selama ini aku sering mempermainkannya. Inilah saatnya pembalasan darinya. Sudah sepantasnya aku..."

Kali ini Marui memotong perkataanku dengan membalikan tubuhku, memegang wajahku dan terasa nafasnya yang hangat. Sesaat dia membuka jarak diantara kami dan kembali memelukku seperti layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja bermimpi buruk. "Niou..."

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada bahunya yang kecil itu. Aku sudah tidak perduli bagaimana dan seperti apa pandangannya saat ini mengenai diriku. Hanya ketenangan dan pengertian yang aku butuhkan saat ini. Selain itu, aku sudah tidak memperdulikannya lagi.

Melihat keadaanku yang syok seperti ini, Marui memaksaku untuk membiarkannya tidur di apartemenku malam ini. Sebenarnya aku sudah beberapa kali menolaknya, dengan alasan jarak dari apartemenku ke sekolahnya itu cukup jauh. Tetapi Marui terus memaksa dan akhirnya aku membiarkannya.

Malam ini terasa panjang sekali. Langit yang masih membiarkan sinar matahari untuk menyinari isi bumi, saat ini sudah berganti menjadi gelap. Entah sudah berapa lama aku masih duduk diam diatas tempat tidurku. Berharap semuanya akan segera terlupakan, tetapi aku tidak bisa sama sekali.

"Niou?" panggil Marui saat selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Aku masih diam saja tanpa jawaban. Kulihat raut wajah Marui yang khawatir padaku. Dengan lembut dia memelukku, menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepalaku, mengelus rambutku dan mendekapku. "Niou... lupakanlah dia"

"Hmm?" aku diam tertunduk. "Itu rasanya... mustahil..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku..." belum selesai aku menjawab apa yang ada didalam pikiranku, Marui langsung mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dalam beberapa saat. Aku kembali tertunduk diam.

"Niou, kembalilah menjadi Niou yang aku kenal... Niou yang ceria dan penuh dengan teka-teki..." serunya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku.

"Aku... berubah?" Marui mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban. "Lalu... aku... harus bagaimana?"

Kali ini Marui menjawab dengan nada yang cukup keras. "Lupakanlah dia!" aku terhentak. "Niou, apakah aku benar-benar tidak ada tempat dihatimu?"

"Itu..."

"Niou... Lupakanlah dia dan biarkan aku yang ada dihatimu!" Marui kembali menciumku, tetapi kali ini cukup kasar. Aku yang masih dalam keadaan sedih, sudah tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi padaku.

'_Mungkinkah lebih baik aku melupakan Yagyuu dan kembali menjadi Niou yang dulu?' _pikirku.

"Niou?" tanyanya lagi. Tiba-tiba saja kesadaranku hilang dan dengan cepat aku mendorong Marui ketempat tidurku.

"Marui... bolehkah?" tanyaku sambil mengelus wajahnya yang sudah semerah rambutnya itu. Marui mengangguk dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku.

Memelukknya, menciumnya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya... Semuanya itu aku lakukan seperti 'Niou' yang dikenal banyak orang. Suaranya, nafasnya, dan kehangatan tubuhnya dapat aku rasakan dengan pasti. Setiap kali aku menyentuh tubuhnya, suaranya dan nafasnya semakin tidak beraturan. Selain itu aku juga dapat merasakan bahwa dia sudah mencapai batasnya, saat dia menggenggamku dengan erat dan mencakarku.

Banyak tanda yang aku buat di tubuhnya dan menandakan bahwa dia sudah menjadi milikku. Namun disisi lain, aku merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat dia seperti ini. "Marui... kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku disela aku memberikan jarak untuk dia bernafas.

"Tidak apa-apa" senyumnya. "Niou... aku sayang kamu" aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan kembali mendekatkan tubuhku padanya, menciumnya dengan ganas dan memasuki tubuhnya hingga akhirnya Marui mencapai batas untuk ke dua kalinya.

Keesokan harinya, keseharianku disekolah benar-benar berubah. 'Niou' dulu sudah kembali, itulah menurut mereka. Kulihat Yagyuu yang berada disampingku mulai menjauhiku, entah apakah karena takut padaku ataupun benar-benar membenciku.

Didalam pelajaran, terkadang secara kebetulan aku kembali berada dalam satu kelompok dengannya. Detak jantungku masih saja berdetak cepat setiap bersama dengannya. Namun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. 'Mengapa aku tetap merasa tegang dengannya?' pikirku ketika mendengar namaku dan namanya disebut oleh guruku.

"Niou, tolong ambilkan tabung yang disana" pintanya sambil menunjuk salah satu tabung yang cukup jauh, lalu pandangannya kembali pada buku catatannya.

Kuambil tabung tersebut dan meletakannya tepat disebelahnya. Yagyuu masih saja tidak bereaksi dan konsentrasi pada beberapa catatannya. "Yagyuu... ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi?"

"Tunggu sebentar... " katanya sambil membetulkan kaca matanya. Dia kembali melihat papan tulis dan mencatat beberapa hal yang baru saja kami lakukan. "Bisakah kamu menahan tali ini?"

"Seperti ini?" tanyaku saat meletakan jari telunjukku di atas sebuah ikatan tali yang baru saja dia buat. Dia mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban.

Saat pandangan Yagyuu kembali pada bukunya, tiba-tiba saja pandanganku terus menatap wajahnya. Keseriusannya, kekakuannya, kelembutannya, ketakutannya... aku sudah pernah melihatnya. Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat wajahnya yang terlihat bahagia. Sesaat aku berfikir dikarenakan hasil test pertama kami sudah mencapai titik akhir. Tetapi jika aku melihatnya lebih seksama, setiap harinya dia terlihat bahagia seperti ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Namun disisi lain, kantung matanya yang tertutup kacamatanya itu semakin terlihat jelas, terlebih lagi saat melihatnya dari samping. Ingin sekali kutanyakan hal itu, namun aku tidak ada keberanian sama sekali.

Hingga akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menanyakannya lebih jelas setelah jam pulang sekolah. "Yagyuu" dia hanya bergumam sebagai ganti jawaban. "Apa setelah ini kamu ada acara?"

"Tidak. Kenapa, Niou?" tanyanya balik.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Bisa?"

"Tentang?"

Aku memasukan beberapa bukuku, dan bersandar pada mejaku. "Hm.. sebaiknya kita tidak bicara disini. Bagaimana kalo kita jalan pulang bersama?"

Yagyuu berfikir sejenak lalu mengiyakan permintaanku. "Baiklah. Jalan pulang kita memang satu arah" jawabnya singkat dan meletakan tasnya pada pundaknya itu.

Rencanaku untuk mencari informasi lebih lanjut ternyata gagal. Didepan gerbang, sudah ada Marui yang menungguku. Dia bersandar pada tembok pintu gerbang sekolah ini. "Niou!" serunya saat melihatku. Tetapi wajahnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi kaku saat dia menyadari bahwa Yagyuu berada dibelakangku.

"Ah, Marui-kun. Apa kabar?" tanya Yagyuu sambil menundukan badannya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya selalu bersikap seperti itu.

"Baik. Kamu sendiri?"

"Ya"

Belum ada penjelasan apapun, Marui langsung saja menarik tanganku. "Maaf ya, Yagyuu. Kami pulang duluan" pamintnya dan berlari sambil menarikku menjauhi pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Marui?" panggilku ketika dia masih saja berlari menarikku hingga ketaman dekat stasiun. "Marui!" mau tidak mau aku menghentikannya dengan melepaskan tanganku. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu menarikku?"

"Niou!" serunya. "Mengapa kamu bersama dengannya?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Mengapa dia bisa pulang bersama denganmu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang semakin tinggi.

"Dia kan satu kelas denganku"

"Lalu, kenapa kamu jalan bareng dengan dia?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku semakin bingung.

"Apa jangan-jangan..." Marui menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. Kulihat tubuhnya bergetar dan terdengar isakkan darinya. "...jangan-jangan kamu masih suka dengannya?" aku tertegun. "Bukankah kamu sudah lihat bahwa Yagyuu menyukai orang lain dari pada kamu? Mengapa kamu masih saja mengejarnya, Masaharu?"

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku. "Masaharu, jawab aku! Siapakah yang kamu pilih? Aku? Atau DIA?" tanyanya sambil memegang kedua bahuku. "Masaharu! Jawab aku!"

Tidak ada satu kata keluar dari mulutku, seakan tertahan oleh sesuatu yang besar menghalangi. Wajah Marui mulai basah dengan air matanya, sedangkan aku merasa seperti seorang pecundang. Marui langsung mendorong tubuhku ke sebuah tembok taman ini, melingkarkan lengannya pada leherku dan menciumku. "Masaharu... kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku jawab? Haruskah aku membuang perasaanku dan berpaling padanya? Tapi...

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

me: hea ^^ kelar! Maaf ya~ kali ini panjang banget biz bingung motong na dari mana...

Niou: Aoryuu! Itu tu...

tapi apa?

Me: tapi... tapi... mau na?

Niou: ...

Yagyuu: aoryuu! Kok aku keluar na dikit?

Me: gomen2.. nanti bis ne giliranmu kok ^^

Bunta: lalu nasib g gimana?

All: ia! Gimana negh! Wawawawawa~ *pada ribut ndiri*

Me: sabar...sabar...

Ok dagh... sampe disini dulu ^^ nanti kita lanjutkan lagi...

_Bagaimanakah kisah percintaan Niou? Apakah dia akan kembali dengan Yagyuu? Ataukah akan tetap bersama dengan Marui? Kita baca di episode berikutnya... _

(niou: eaa... kayak sinetron ja -_-')

Please ur comment n review ya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: **Hai ^^ arigatou minna... terima kasih sudah menunggu.. dan maaf karena keterlambatanku.. (m-_-m)

Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk review na.. ak akan sedikit membahas beberapa pertanyaan n dugaan.. (louh?) jadi, siapa yang mau bacain?

**Sana: **aoryuu, ini gak salah? A-aku dengan... yagyuu?

**Me:** ah... ^^' untuk itu sih.. hahaha... sedikit bocoran... di episode nanti akan ada alasan mengapa kamu bisa sama yagyuu ^^ dan ada apa dengan yukimura...

**Sana:** ah~ *sigh* untunglah..

**Me:** lalu? Ada lagi?

**Niou:** ada! Ada yang minta pair ak sama Bunta... tapi ada yang mau aku ma Yagyuu.. jadi, bagaimana?

**Me:** itu... liat saja nanti ya ^^

**Niou_Bunta_Yagyuu:** ...

**Me:** ada lagi?

**Akaya:** ao_chan, maksd na 'gimana kalo OT3 aja?' ...itu apa?

**Me:** ... *clinguk* ak sendiri tak tau... ada yang bisa kasih tau padaku.. maaf... atas kurang na pengetahuan na pada diriku...

Ok sekian dulu ^^ terima kasih lagi ya untk yang sudah mau mengikuti cerita ini.. baiklah... silahkan membaca kelanjutannya ^^

**-00000000-**

**Characters:** Niou Masaharu- Yagyuu Hiroshi

**Pairing **(now): Niou-marui_Yagyuu-Sanada

**Des**: Konomi-sensei

**Songs**: One World (celtic woman)

**-00000000_ PART 5 _0000000000000-**

**POV: Yagyuu Hiroshi**

"...Hiroshi? Hiroshi? Yagyuu Hiroshi?" suara seseorang yang aku kenal memanggilku dan menepuk bahuku, Hanna-sensei.

"Ah, maaf _sensei.."_ ucapku sambil menundukan kepalaku.

"Kamu baik-baik saja? Kamu kelihatannya tidak sehat, sampai-sampai tidak menulis namamu" tunjuknya pada kertas ulangan yang terletak diatas mejaku itu.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawabku lagi dan kembali mengerjakan ulanganku.

Walaupun suara Hanna sensei kecil, aku menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang terus saja memperhatikanku, Niou Masaharu. Saat Hanna-sensei sudah meninggalkanku, pandanganku beralih ke arah Niou. "Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan menggerakan mulutku tanpa suara.

Awalnya aku merasa bahwa dia ingin meminta jawaban padaku, namun kali ini dia membuang mukanya dan kembali pada kertas ulangannya. Soalnya tidak terlalu sulit sehingga dalam waktu singkat, aku selesai mengerjakan 50 pilihan ganda dengan 3 soal essay.

Pelajaran terakhirpun akhirnya selesai dan ditutup dengan acara rapat kelas. Tiga minggu lagi akan diadakan lomba antar kelas untuk menyambut acara kebudayaan yang setiap tahun diadakan disekolah ini. Acara kali ini penuh dengan berbagai macam lomba sehingga kemungkinan besar ada yang mengikuti dua hingga tiga acara sekaligus.

Acara yang diadakan seminggu ini memberikan banyak keuntungan karena acara yang dilakukan ini diberikan secara terbuka, atau dengan kata lain bisa didatangi oleh pengunjung dari sekolah lain. Tentu saja aku tidak menghilangkan kesempatan besar ini untuk mengundang adikku, karena adik perempuanku paling suka dengan perayaan.

Setelah membahas mengenai pendekoran kelas, kali ini membahas mengenai lomba yang akan diikuti. Beberapa temanku ada yang menyadari bahwa Niou dan aku sebelumnya merupakan anggota regular Rikkai di masa SMP, dan mereka meminta kami untuk mengikuti lomba tenis dan bulu tangkis. Tentu saja aku ingin menolaknya karena aku lebih tertarik mengikuti lomba cerdas cermat, namun sebelum selesai aku berbicara, Niou langsung merangkul bahuku dan berkata, "Tentu saja! Dengan adanya kami, kelas kita pasti akan jadi juara!" serunya dan diikuti dengan seruan seluruh murid dikelas ini.

Aku hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat jawaban yang dia berikan. Sebelumnya aku merasa bahwa dia akan menghindariku ataupun menjauhiku. Tetapi dia tetap seperti Niou yang biasa dikenal oleh kelas ini dan kesimpulanku... tidak ada perubahan sama sekali darinya. Aku hanya berharap bahwa dia akan sedikit berubah, dan ternyata aku salah.

Saat kegiatan rapat membahas persiapan kostum, tiba-tiba saja Niou yang berdiri disebelahku memasukan secarik kertas pada kantung seragamku dan berjalan menuju depan kelas sambil tertawa dengan yang lainnya. Kuraih kertas tersebut dan membukanya perlahan, tertulis, 'Jangan pulang dulu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan di kelas'. "Ada apa dengannya? Apakah ada hal penting?" pikirku sambil memasukan kertas itu kedalam tasku.

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, aku meninggalkan kelas sesaat untuk merapikan beberapa buku yang harus aku bawa dan kembali kedalam kelas setelah seluruh siswa keluar, kecuali Niou tentunya. "Ada apa, Niou-kun?" tanyaku sambil menghampirinya yang sedang berdiri didekat jendela kelas.

Niou diam tidak bersuara sedikitpun, bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. Aku semakin mendekatinya, sedikit menundukan kepalaku untuk menatap wajahnya, dan akupun terkejut. Walaupun hanya sesaat dan terpantul oleh cahaya langit sore yang masuk dari jendela kelas ini, terlihat matanya yang sedikit basah dan bibirnya yang dia lipat kedalam, sepertinya dia sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Niou? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku semakin bingung sambil memegang bahunya. Tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku. Menundukan kepalanya pada pundakku, memelukku dengan erat dan terasa bahwa tubuhnya bergetar pelan. "Niou...? Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kamu..." aku menghentikan perkataanku. Aku hanya merasa bahwa tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi dengannya.

"Yagyuu... " ucapnya ditengah isakannya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"A-Apa maksudmu?" kucoba untuk melepaskan diri, tetapi dia semakin memelukku dengan erat. "Niou-kun, sakit" keluhku saat pelukannya semakin erat. "Niou-kun, lepaskan" keluhku dan dengan tenagaku, aku mendorongnya hingga tidak sengaja membuat dia tersungkur kebelakang.

"Yagyuu... apa...apa kamu sebegitu bencinya padaku?" Niou yang biasanya selalu terlihat aktif, kali ini tertunduk lemah. "Apa yang membuat hatimu tertutup sehingga aku tidak bisa memasukinya? Apa ada sikap yang tidak kamu suka dariku? Ada perkataanku yang salah? Apakah ada..."

"Niou-kun!" seruku menghentikan perkataannya. Kudekati dia, menarik kerah seragamnya dan berkata, "Ada apa denganmu! Mengapa kamu berbicara seperti itu?"

Niou memalingkan muka dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Yagyuu... Apakah benar... apakah benar sudah ada seseorang yang... seseorang yang berharga bagimu? Seseorang yang sudah memasuki hatimu sehingga tidak ada tempat bagiku?"

Mendengar perkataannya itu membua wajahku cukup memerah seiring langit yang mulai menggantikan cahayanya. _Tidakkah kamu menyadari bagaimana perasaanku saat ini?_. Niou bangkit berdiri dan menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. "... jika seperti itu... mungkin sebaiknya aku mundur..."

"Eh?" seruku saat dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Niou-kun..." ingin sekali aku menarik tangannya, namun entah mengapa tubuhku tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Tenang saja..." ucapnya sambil membelakangiku. "Perlombaan tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa hari ini..."

"Apa!" aku benar-benar terkejut namun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kubiarkan dia begitu saja berjalan meninggalkan kelas ini, dan kulihat Marui sudah berada didepan gerbang. Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti situasinya saat ini. Niou-kun dan Marui, mereka...

Tiba-tiba saja perasaanku menjadi kosong. Aku sudah mengetahui bahwa aku sangat membecinya bahkan tidak ingin aku menemuinya lagi. Namun mengapa saat dia memelukku, perasaan itu muncul kembali? Ada yang salah pada diriku... "Ah... aku terlambat" gumamku sambil sambil melihat jam pada telepon genggamku.

"...Yagyuu..Yagyuu?" seseorang memanggil namaku dengan perlahan sambil menggerakan telapak tangannya didepan wajahku. "Yagyuu? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kamu diam saja?"

"Ah...Sanada-kun" kataku perlahan dan menundukan kepalaku. Saat ini Sanada dan aku sedang duduk di bangku taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari stasiun. Seperti biasa aku dan dia bertemu sesaat sambil menunggu jadwal bis yang akan kami gunakan bersama setelah menaiki stasiun jam 5 sore.

Sanada yang berada disebelahku ikut diam dan menatap lurus keatas langit yang semakin berubah warna. "Yagyuu, apa kau sedang ada masalah..." aku menatapnya. "... dengan Niou...?"

Pertanyaan Sanada membuat hati dan perasaanku sakit. Detak jantung dan nafasku-pun mulai tidak beraturan. Tanpa aku sadari, wajahku mulai memanas dan terasa bahwa wajahku mulai basah oleh air mataku. "Ah, maaf" pintaku sambil menghapus air mataku dengan kasar.

"Ini..." Sanada memberikan sebuah saputangan berwarna biru. "Yagyuu, bolehkah aku tahu mengapa?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa..." jawabku singkat.

Jawaban dariku sepertinya Sanada tidak bisa menerimanya. "Apakah Niou mengganggumu? Mengancammu? Menggodamu? Ataukah..." aku menghentikan perkataannya dengan menempelkan jari telunjukku pada bibirnya.

Aku menggeleng sebagai ganti jawaban. "Seperti yang aku katakan. Tidak ada apa-apa" jawabku singkat lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Sanada memegang kedua bahuku dan berkata, "Yagyuu! Bukankah kamu berjanji padaku bahwa kamu akan menceritakan segala masalahmu padaku? Mengapa kamu masih saja tertutup padaku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu..." aku memalingkan mukaku dan sesekali menatap wajahnya. "Aku hanya..." Sanada langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan bibir kamipun saling bersentuhan. "Sa-sanada...?" Memelukku dengan erat dan memendamkan wajahnya pada bahuku. "Mengapa hari ini sikap Sanada dan Niou sangat aneh?" kataku dalam hati.

"Yagyuu... maukah kamu menginap di tempatku?" tanya Sanada yang masih memendamkan wajahnya.

"Hari ini?" tanyaku bingung.

Sanada melepaskan pelukannya dan menatam mataku dalam-dalam. "Ya. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu dan... kurasa lebih baik tidak ditempat umum. Bagaimana?" aku diam sejenak memikirkan jadwal kegiatan yang akan aku lakukan. Sebelum aku berkata apa-apa, Sanada menambahkan, "...bagaimana kalau di rumahmu saja?"

"Di rumahku?" tanyaku balik.

"Ya... Aku hanya merasa bahwa lebih baik dirumahmu supaya kamu tidak berfikir macam-macam tentang aku" jelasnya sambil memakai tas ke bahunya itu. Aku mengangguk setuju dan kami berjalan kedalam stasiun.

Perjalanan kurang lebih menghabiskan waktu selama 30 menit. Selain ramainya suasana pulang orang kantoran, kami memilih untuk berjalan kaki dari pada menuju stasiun Bus yang harus menunggu 15 menit lagi. Aku juga sudah menemukan beberapa jalan pintas menuju rumahku yang cukup menghabiskan waktu 20 menit dengan berjalan kaki.

Sepanjang perjalan kami sempat diam saja dan akhirnya kami membeli makan malam dan beberapa snack di sebuah toko 24 jam. "Sanada, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Sanada berdeham sebagai ganti jawaban. "Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku sebenarnya?" Sanada masih diam saja tanpa kata sedikitpun. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan akhinya aku menarik tangan kanannya. "Sanada! Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa hari ini kamu terlihat aneh sekali... sikapmu itu..."

Sanada langsung memelukku dengan erat, mendorongku ketembok jalanan dan menciumku. Kucoba untuk melepaskan pelukannya namun tenaganya yang lebih kuat dariku menjadi keuntungan baginya. Terasa olehku hangat bibirnya dan lidahnya yang beradu dengan lidahku.

"Sanada, lepaskan!" rontaku. "Cepat lepaskan! Bagaimana kalau sampai ada yang..."

"...tidak ada siapa-siapa, kan?" potongnya. "Lihat... hanya kita berdua dan... lampu penerangan jalan ini saja yang menerangi jalan kita..." ucapnya perlahan dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Ta-tapi, tetap saja!" aku mendorong dia sepenuh tenagaku dan akhinya dia melepaskan pelukannya. "Sanada, ada apa denganmu? Jelaskan padaku, mengapa kamu berbeda sekali hari ini?"

"...maaf" katanya sambil tertunduk.

Aku diam saja melihat dia menundukan kepalanya dan terlihat tubuhnya yang bergetar. Entah dorongan dari mana, kupeluk tubuhnya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mengakui kesalahannya.

Kamipun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahku. Sesampainya di dalam rumah, terdapat selembar kertas berada diatas meja dapur yang tertulis, 'Ayah ada tugas dadakan. Ibu pergi menemani ayah dan Hiroko menginap dirumah temannya'. Tulisan yang sangat kaku dan sangat aku kenal sekali, pesan ini ditulis oleh ayah.

Aku menghela nafas dan mengambil minuman dari kulkas. "Untung saja kita beli makanan" keluhku.

"Kenapa?"

"Orang tuaku sedang keluar. Jadi aku harus menjaga rumah hari ini..." kulanjutkan dengan membuka makanan yang kami beli dan kami makan bersama.

Suasana yang hening dan tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Bagiku suasana seperti ini sudah biasa karena keadaan keluargaku yang jarang sekali berkumpul dan sedangkan Sanada pernah memberitahuku bahwa dia biasanya makan hanya bersama dengan kakeknya ataupun sendirian.

"Sanada, hari sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau kamu menginap saja?" tanyaku padanya yang sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurku setelah selesai membersihkan diri.

"Tidak apa-apa?"tanyanya lagi sambil mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya. Aku mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban dan Sanada menekan tombol teleponnya itu, memberitahu keluarganya.

"Sanada, jadi ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyaku sambil duduk disebelahnya. "Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

"...Yagyuu...aku..." Sanada menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengkaitkan jari-jarinya dan dijadikan sandaran bagi dagunya. "Seberapa besar kamu benar-benar ingin melupakannya?"

"H-hah?a-apa maksudmu?"

Sanada mengangguk. "Ingat saat kamu meminta padaku untuk menolongmu untuk melupakannya?" saat aku bertemu dengan Sanada di restoran rupanya. "Saat itu aku merasa kaget dan... senang sekali. Tapi kenapa beberapa hari ini sikapmu padaku mulai berubah? Sepertinya kamu benar-benar tidak ingin melupakan..."

"Tidak!" seruku dan menutup telingaku dengan kedua tanganku, "Tidak! Aku benar-benar membencinya! Aku sangat membencinya! Aku... aku...". Sanada memelukku dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya. "Aku... aku... aku ingin melupakannya... tolong aku, Sanada..." teriakku histeris.

Sanada menghapus air mataku dengan tangan lembutnya yang membasahi wajahku, dan mencium pipiku. "Yagyuu, tenang. Tenangkan dirimu... " Sanada membuka kacamataku dan berkata, "Maaf... Maaf kalau aku sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa" aku memeluknya dan dibalas olehnya. "Sanada..." bisikku. "Maukah kamu... maukah kamu membuatku menjadi... menjadi milikmu?" tanyaku dan terasa olehku wajahku yang semakin memanas.

Sanada menatap mataku dalam-dalam dan menciumku dengan lembut. "... inilah jawabanku, Yagyuu" senyumnya dan mendorongku ketempat tidurku.

Malam ini terasa hangat sekali walaupun hujan membasahi seluruh permukaan bumi. Kehangatan tubuh Sanada membuatku merasa nyaman dan dapat kurasakan dengan jelas wangi tubuhnya, detak jantungnya, nafasnya, kelembutannya, dan kehangatan tubuhnya didalam tubuhku.

"... Sa-sanada... " panggilku saat mengambil nafas sejenak. "Jangan tinggalkan aku... kumohon..." isakku.

Sanada tersenyum padaku dan kembali mencium seluruh tubuhku. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana..." ucapnya dan dengan cepat Sanada kembali memasuki tubuhku.

Tubuhku terasa sakit namun menyenangkan. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin merasakan yang lebih dari pada ini. Kuraih tubuh kekarnya, memeluknya, dan mintanya untuk memasuki tubuhku sepenuhnya hingga akhirnya aku mencapai batas kemampuanku terlebih dahulu.

"Ya-Yagyuu... bo-bolehkah aku..." tanya Sanada yang masih berada didalam tubuhku dengan nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dariku.

Sanada terus memasuki tubuhku, menciumku, mengkaitkan jarinya padaku dan nafasnya yang semakin memburu. Hingga akhirnya dapat kurasakan tubuhku yang melebur menjadi satu, kuketahui dari tubuhku yang memanas dan terasa ada yang mengalir memenuhi tubuhku.

Malam ini terasa panjang sekali. Aku hanya berharap bahwa hari esok akan lebih menyenangkan dan segala kepedihan yang aku rasakan dapat hilang. _Niou... apakah benar kamu masih menyukaiku? Menyayangiku? Namun...Maafkan aku..._ pikirku dan pandanganku menjadi gelap seiring langit malam yang mulai dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang bersinar menyinari kegelapan malam.

**-ooooooooooooo_end_ooooooooooooo-**

**Me:** Yatta! Kelar! ^^ maaf ya lama.. tapi ak kasih yang panjang kali ini.. hehehehe.. maaf kalo geje sebelum na... (sanada: kapan mang na gak pernah geje?)

**All**: AORYUU!

**Me**: ... hmm? *nengok* hua! *dibantai ma fans niou-yagyuu-sanada-yukimura-bunta-*

Gomen ToT

**Sanada**: ao! Kenapa kamu buat aku seperti ini?

**Yagyuu**: ... *betulin kaca mata*

**Niou**: ao, hati2...

**Me**: he?

**Bunta**: tu.. kalo gak mau di habisin...*tunjuk yuki_chan yang lagi pegang naskah*

**Me**: errr... *buzzz* (kabur)

**All**: ...

**Akaya**: jadi, siapa yang nutup?

**Jackal**: ... baiklah.. sekian dulu.. ^^ maaf tidak ada informasi yang bisa diberikan karena author na lagi kabur untuk sementara.. terima kasih sudah membaca

_Please ur comment n review ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

Ah.. akhir na update lagi negh ^^ hehehehe...

Hmm.. sebelum na ak minta maaf dulu buat ke SUPER telat-ku yang ya~ begitu lah..

Lalu... untuk kali ini, aku ingatkan dulu lagi kalo cerita ni (chapter ni sih) lebih banyak ke niou-yagyuu, ya sesuai dengan awal..jadi beberapa sceene ada yang tidak aku tuliskan.. mungkin di chapter terakhir baru aku kupas semua ^^

Ok degh.. smoga berminat n thanks buat yang dagh ikutin mpe sekarang ^^

**-00000000-**

**Characters:** Niou Masaharu- Yagyuu Hiroshi

**Pairing **(now): Niou-marui_Yagyuu-Sanada

**Des**: Konomi-sensei

**Rat: M**

**Songs**: Mamoru Miyano_refrain

**-00000000_ PART 6 _0000000000000-**

**Pov: Niou Masaharu**

Nafas terasa berat. Kepala terasa berat. Dada terasa sakit. Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Aku tidak sakit panas ataupun flu. Bukan aku yang sakit, melainkan perasaanku yang sakit. Kutatap langit sore yang mulai berganti warna dengan kecepatan yang sangat lambat.

'_Awannya lambat sekali'_ kataku dalam hati dengan Marui yang berada disisiku. Kami berjalan bersama menyelusuri tengah kota untuk menuju stasiun yang hanya ada satu di tempat kami berada saat ini.

"Niou?" panggilan Marui membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Aku menggeleng. "Tapi kamu terlihat pucat. Kamu sakit?"

Aku tersenyum selebar yang aku bisa. Aku tidak mau membuat Marui semakin khawatir kepadaku. Untung saja dia percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan dan setuju dengan pendapatku untuk segera pulang. Sebenarnya aku sedang ingin sendirian saja dan diam berada dikamarku. Untuk beberapa hal, aku merasa lebih tenang berada dikamarku jika sedang mengalami masalah besar, terlebih hal ini sudah menyangkut dengan perasaanku.

Kamar gelap dan sepi. Kumasuki apartemenku tanpa menyalakan lampu, berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tidurku dan melemparkan tubuhku keatasnya. Sambil menatap langit malam tanpa bintang, terbayang olehku saat-saat bersama dengan Yagyuu. Wajahnya penuh kebingungan, penuh kecurigaan, penuh ketakutan, dan penuh dengan kebencian. '_Tidak bisakah hubungan kita seperti dulu, Yagyuu? Tahukah kamu bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh kehilangan kamu...' _

Keesokan paginya aku dan Yagyuu kembali terdiam dan kehidupan yang monoton mulai kurasakan. Setiap pulang sekolah aku selalu dijemput oleh Marui, dan Yagyuu dijemput oleh Sanada didepan stasiun. Tidak ada keberanian sama sekali dariku untuk mendekatinya, bahkan untuk sekedar menanyakan mengenai lingkaran matanya yang semakin besar dan wajahnya yang semakin pucat.

Secara kebetulan aku mendapatkan tugas kelompok bersama dengan Yagyuu. Kesempatan besar ini tidak aku lewatkan sama sekali! "Yagyuu" panggilku sambil membawa buku dan alat tulisku. "Mau duduk dimana?" ruangan lab kecil dan sempit membuat ruang gerak seluruh siswa/i terbatasi. "Bagaimana ini? Sekolah besar, tapi labnya kecil!" gerutuku sambil menunggu jawaban.

Yagyuu menaikan kacamatanya dan sedikit... tersenyum! Entah mengapa aku ikut merasa senang melihatnya. "Bagaimana kalau disana?" tanya Yagyuu sambil menunjuk kepojokan dekat patung setengah badan manusia.

"B-Baiklah" jawabku ragu. Jujur saja, walaupun aku tahu bahwa ITU hanyalah patung, tetapi tetap saja terlihat menakutkan.

Seperti biasa Yagyuu mendengarkan penjelasan guruku dengan cermat, sedangkan aku sendiri... hanya memainkan beberapa tabung dan mikroskop yang tergeletak didepanku. Bosan, itulah yang aku rasakan.

"Ne, Yagyuu" panggilku dengan suara kecil dan dibahas dengan gumaman karena dia masih serius dengan tugas percobaan ini. "...siang ini, mau makan siang sama-sama?" tanyaku penuh malu. Aku hanya berharap dia tidak melihatku sekarang.

"Makan siang?" tanyanya balik tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Bukankah biasanya kamu makan siang dengan 'mereka'?" kulihat Yagyuu sedikit melirik kearah kumpulan anak perempuan yang biasa mengajakku makan. "Apa kata mereka jika kamu tidak berada disana saat jam makan siang?"

Kata-kata Yagyuu terdengar sangat menusuk. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa kan? Kamu mau temani aku, kan?"

"Kenapa harus aku?" kata-kata Yagyuu semakin membuatku merasa sakit. _Haruskah aku memaksanya seperti dulu? Haruskah...?_

Tepat bel istirahat berbunyi, kami meletakan barang-barang kami diloker masing-masing dan akupun langsung menarik tangan Yagyuu menuju gudang rahasiaku.

"Niou-kun!" serunya yang mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku, namun tidak aku hiraukan. "Niou-kun, lepaskan!" Kubuka pintu gudang, melemparkannya kedalam dan mengunci gudang ini dari dalam. "Niou-kun, apa yang kam-"

Kudekati tubuhnya, menahan kedua tangannya dengan tangan kiriku, dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Kesadaranku sudah hilang dan tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan dia pikirkan mengenaiku. "Yagyuu..." aku menatapnya sejenak dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada dadanya itu.

"Niou-kun?" kulepaskan tangannya dan kulihat tatapan wajahnya yang heran itu. Tanpa aku sadari, nafasku mulai tidak teratur, wajahku memanas dan terasa lembab. Yagyuu duduk dihadapanku, menarik kepalaku dan menyandarkannya didadanya sambil memelukku. "Ada apa, Niou-kun?"

"Yagyuu..." aku membalas memeluknya dan tangisku yang kutahan semakin menjadi-jadi. Selama ini tidak ada yang tahu sisi kelemahanku, termasuk Marui sekalipun. "Yagyuu... aku sudah tidak bisa menahan ini lagi..." kulepaskan pelukannya dan menjaga jarak dengannya. "Aku... mungkin sebelumnya selalu meminta maaf darimu. Namun aku sadari bahwa bukan itu yang aku inginkan..." aku menatapnya dengan pasti. "Aku menyukaimu, Yagyuu"

"Ap-" terlihat raut Yagyuu yang bingung, heran dan... tidak bisa aku gambarkan lagi.

Aku sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Memukulku? Menamparku? Meninggalkan? Ataukah membenciku? Aku tidak perduli sama sekali.

"Niou-kun..." tiba-tiba saja Yagyuu kembali memelukku. "Terima kasih... terima kasih untuk pernyataanmu yang tulus ini... Namun..."

"Namun...?"

"Maaf..." Yagyuu yang mencoba bangkit berdiri, langsung aku menarik tangannya, mendorongnya sehingga dia berada dibawahku sekarang. "Niou-kun! Lepaskan!"

"Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK!" teriakku histeris. "Tidak! Kamu harus bersama denganku! Aku tidak ingin jauh darimu. Aku tidak mau kalau berpisah denganmu! Aku tidak mau" aku sudah tidak tahu seperti apa penampilanku sekarang.

"Niou-kun!" tiba-tiba saja Yagyuu menamparku. "Niou-kun, sadarlah!"

Aku diam tertunduk. Sifatku memang kekanak-kanakan, tapi apa yang aku katakan murni apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. "Maaf, Yagyuu... aku..." aku memalingkan kepalaku.

"Niou-kun..." Yagyuu membelai wajahku. "Niou-kun, dengarkan aku. Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menerimamu pada saat ini karena alasan tertentu..." kulihat wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "...bukankah kamu sudah memiliki Marui?"

"Kenapa kamu berbicara seperti itu?" hentakku. "Aku dan dia..."

Yagyuu menggeleng. "Tidak usah kamu tutupi. Aku tahu kalau dia juga menyukaimu, bukan? Aku hanya merasa kalau dia itu memang lebih pantas denganmu dibandingkan denganku..."

"Tidak!" aku memeluknya. "Aku tidak mau..."

"...dan akupun demikian" aku terhentak kembali. "Aku... aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Sanada... jadi aku merasa kalau sepertinya kita tidak akan pernah bis-"

Aku langsung menghentikan perkataannya dengan ciumanku. Perlahan aku membuka kancing kemeja yang dia kenakan dan aku berhenti ketika melihat banyak tanda berwarna merah disekujur tubuhnya.

"Niou-kun... maafkan aku..." Yagyuu memalingkan wajahnya.

Rasa terkejut dan kesalku tidak bisa aku tutupi lagi. Kutahan tangan kirinya, kembali menciumnya dan mulai menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya. Teriakan dan rontaannya tidak aku hiraukan sama sekali. Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan harga diriku dihadapannya. Hanya satuhal yang sangat aku inginkan, yaitu memilikinya.

"Niou-kun! Lepaskan!" rontanya sambil mencoba melepaskan dirinya dengan membalikan badannya.

"Tidak! Kamu harus menjadi milikku!" dengan posisinya yang berbalik itu memudahkan aku menahannya. Kulingkarkan lenganku pada lehernya dan tanganku yang terbebas mulai membuka celananya. "Apapun yang terjadi, hanya aku yang boleh bersama denganmu" kulanjutkan aksiku dengan menyentuhnya lebih dalam lagi hingga suara rontaannya menjadi suara desahan.

"Ni-Niou-kun...hen-hentikan..." nafasnya mulai tidak teratur. Saat jariku kukaitkan dengan jarinya, terasa genggamannya yang semakin keras. Tanda bahwa dia sudah mencapai batasnya. "Niou-kun... hentikan ini semua... aku ini sudah menjadi milik orang lain... tidak bisa bersama-sama dengan-" aku kembali memasuki tubuh Yagyuu untuk kedua kalinya dan membuat dia mencapai batasnya kembali.

"Ya-Yagyuu..." nafasku ikut semakin tidak teratur. "Yukimura sudah kembali dari pengobatannya... dan tidak lama lagi diapun akan kembali bersama dengan Sanada... aku yakin bahwa Sanada akan meninggalkanmu..."

Yagyuu terdiam sejenak. "Kamu sendiri juga sudah ada Marui yang setia menemanimu. Tidakkah kamu merasa bersalah dengannya?"

Kali ini aku memainkan gerakanku semakin cepat. "Aku...Aku dipaksa olehnya... disaat aku sedang galau, dia memasuki kehidupanku... Yagyuu, aku mohon... dengarkan aku... hanya kamu yang satu-satunya ada dalam pikiranku..." detak jantungku berdetak semakin cepat, keringat semakin banyak keluar dan akupun melebur menjadi satu dengan tubuh Yagyuu.

-oo-

Entah berapa lama aku habiskan waktu bersama dengannya. Jika perkiraanku tidak salah, sudah dua jam pelajaran kami lewati. Kurapikan pakaianku dan kulihat Yagyuu masih diam memojok sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yagyuu..." kucoba memanggil namanya, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Saat aku hendak menyentuhnya, tanganku langsung ditepis olehnya.

"Niou-kun! Tidak cukupkah kamu terus menyiksaku? Tidakkah kamu puas sudah menghancurkan kehidupanku?"

"Yagyuu..." aku langsung menarik bahunya dengan paksa. "Kalau kamu menerimaku, aku tidak akan berbuat seperti ini! Aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangimu"

"Lalu, mengapa kamu tidak bisa melihat aku bahagia?" kata-katanya membuatku terdiam. "Kenapa kamu terus saja mengganggu kehidupanku! Sudah aku katakan berkali-kali bahwa aku ingin melupakanmu. Ingin melupakan masa lalu yang kelam itu. Namun..." Yagyuu terisak. "...namun kenapa kamu selalu saja... selalu saja... ada didalam pikiranku..."

Aku tercenga. Setelah aku memaksanya berhubungan denganku, sekarang aku mendengar pernyataannya yang tidak langsung itu. "Yagyuu...kamu..."

"Selama ini aku selalu menahan diriku untuk tidak memikirkanmu... menjauhimu dan membuang seluruh kenangan buruk bersama-sama denganmu. Namun semakin lama aku ingin melupakannya, semakin lama kamu ada didalam pikiranku... Mengapa Niou-kun! Mengapa selalu saja kamu..."

Tanganku langsung memeluk tubuhnya, menciumnya dengan lembut dan membelai rambut lurusnya itu. "Itu tandanya bahwa kamu juga menyukaiku, Yagyuu..."

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin!" bantah Yagyuu. "Pergi...Pergi!"

Aku tetap memeluk Yagyuu dan menahan segala rontaan dan pukulannya itu, Aku mengerti bahwa aku selalu menyakitinya dimasa lalu dan sekarang akupun menyadari bahwa dia juga menyukaiku, walaupun tidak dia akui secara langsung.

Kupeluk dia dengan erat hingga rontaannya mulai mereda. "Yagyuu... untuk kesekian kalinya dan terus akan aku katakan bahwa aku meminta maaf padamu untuk segala kelakuan yang terjadi dimasa lalu. Dibalik itu semua, yang ingin aku katakan bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu... menyayangimu melebihi apapun..."

"Niou-kun..." kuhapus airmatanya dan membiarkan dia jatuh didalam pelukanku.

"Yagyuu, ingatlah... Aku selalu menyukaimu dari lubuk hatiku... karena kamu adalah orang yang aku sukai sejak pertama kali kita bertemu hingga saat ini. Hanya kamu yang selalu ada didalam pikiranku... ingatlah itu..."

**-oooendooo-**

Aoryuu: Yeah! Kelar ^^ senank na.. hahahahaha.. akhirnya update juga negh..wkwkwkwk..

Marui: Aoryuu! Kenapa g gak dapet peran sama sekali?

Aoryuu: maaf.. untuk fans marui-niou, kembali lagi aku meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menyatukan mereka karena... sesuai dari awal, ini cerita na Niou-Yagyuu dan..aku fans na niou-yagyuu (di gampar)

Yagyuu: lalu, kenapa aku yang selalu disiksa?

Niou: ... puri~

Aoryuu: kayaknya Yagyuu dari awal juga kalo ma Niou selalu aja ada yang ya...(di bantai Niou takut rahasianya kebongkar)

Yagyuu: ...

Sanada: Aoryuu, Yukimura dagh pulang?

Aoryuu: udah..tu..*tunjuk*

Sanada: Yukimura...*dtendang*

Yukimura: Sanada! Apa yang kamu lakukan selama aku tidak ada, hah! *dateng mbil bawa naskah*

Sanada: i-itu bukan kemauanku.. itu ide na Aoryuu...

Yukimura: ...

Aoryuu: baiklah.. kita akhiri dulu ya..

Untuk berikut na seperti na adalah chapter terakhir (mungkin) lebih ke tentang nasib Marui dan Sanada setelah hubungan ini terus berlanjut ^^ ok.. ja ne...

**Please ur comment n review**


	7. Chapter 7

Ahh...

Senanknya ^^ akhirnya bisa nuliz kembali setelah sekian lama full dengan tugas...

Maaf, sepertinya ini bukan chapter terakhir.. tapi masih ada chapter lainnya... dan kalo singkat, maaf.. gy gak ada ide nih... maafkan daku juga untuk yang suka sana-yuki.. kali ini sudah aku kembalikan ke 'asal'nya ^^ hahahaha...

Ok.. silahkan baca ^^

**-oooo-**

**Characters:** Niou Masaharu- Yagyuu Hiroshi

**Pairing **(now): Niou-marui_Yagyuu-Sanada

**Des**: Konomi-sensei

**Rat: M**

**-00000000_ PART 7 _0000000000000-**

**Pov: **Yagyuu Hiroshi

Rasanya aku baru saja melewati mimpi buruk. Setelah 2 tahun lamanya memendam rasa sakit dan kesal, pada akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya juga pada Niou Masaharu, sumber masalahku selama ini. Kejadian dijam istirahat itu membuat mataku terbuka dan menyadari bahwa seharusnya aku mengatakan perasaanku sejak dulu, sehingga aku tidak menyusahkan Sanada Genichirou, yang menjadi pasanganku saat ini.

Setelah jam pulang sekolah, seperti biasa Genichirou akan menungguku di stasiun yang biasa kami gunakan untuk pulang bersama. Kulihat dia dari seberang stasiun kalau dia sudah duduk disalah satu bangku stasiun sambil membuka telepon genggamnya dan mendekatkannya pada telinga. _Apakah dia akan menghubungiku? _

Kutunggu sesaat, namun tidak ada panggilan sama sekali dari teleponku. Lalu, siapakah yang sedang dia hubungi sampai membuatnya terlihat bahagia seperti itu? Ataukah benar apa yang dikatakan Niou kepadaku, bahwa Yukimura sudah kembali dari perawatannya diluar negri itu?

Sekitar 10 menit lamanya, akhirnya Sanada mengakhiri teleponnya dan kembali memasukan kedalam saku celananya. "Sanada...?" panggilku sesaat. Gerak tubuhnya langsung terlihat kaku dan panik.

"Ah, Yagyuu..." terburu-buru Sanada bangkit dari duduknya. "Tidak seperti biasanya kamu datang telat" ucapnya sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada bahuku.

Aku diam sejenak. _Haruskah aku mengakhiri hubunganku saat ini juga? _ "Sanada, bisakah kita bicara sejenak?"

Sanada langsung mengangguk setuju. "Ada apa, Yagyuu? Kamu terlihat aneh sekali hari ini?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, tapi tidak disini"

"Baiklah..."

Kami memutuskan untuk membicarakan ini disalah satu restoran yang tidak terlalu jauh dari stasiun. Setelah memesan minuman dan makanan ringan, kuberanikan diriku untuk memulai pembicaraan dengannya. "Sanada..."

"Ya? Ada apa, Yagyuu?" Sanada meneguk minumannya sebelum kembali menatapku. "Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

Aku tidak berani menatapnya, takut dia akan marah, walau wajar jika dia marah padaku. Kutundukan kepalaku, dan mulai mengeluarkan suara. "Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk perhatianmu padaku selama ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku bisa membalas seluruh kebaikanmu itu..."

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba membicarakan seperti ini? Sudahlah..." ucapnya santai dan kembali meminum minumannya. "Hanya ini yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

"He?" kali ini aku yang terkejut.

"Maksudku, kalau kamu hanya ingin membicarakan seperti ini, sepertinya kamu terlalu berlebihan saja" Sanada menepuk pundakku. "Kamu tidak minum?" aku sampai lupa dengan minumanku. "Santai sajalah..."

Kuteguk minumanku sejenak, lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataanku. "Sebenarnya bukan ini yang ingin aku bicarakan..."

"Lalu?"

Kuambil nafasku dalam-dalam dan meneguk ludahku. "Sanada, aku... ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita..."

"Ap-" Sanada terkejut hingga dia tersedak minumannya. "Ke-kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu berkata seperti itu?"

Aku membantu menepuk pundaknya sesaat. "Maafkan aku, Sanada. Sepertinya kamu memang benar. Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, karena aku..."

"...masih menyukai, Niou. Benar?" sambung Sanada yang cukup membuatku terkejut. Dia tidak terlihat marah sama sekali, bahkan tersenyum padaku. Aku mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban pertanyaannya itu. "Yagyuu..." Sanada meletakan tangannya pada pundakku. "Bolehkah aku tahu, alasanmu mengatakan hal ini kepadaku?"

"Apa kamu tidak bisa menerimanya?" tanyaku khawatir. Aku takut Sanada akan marah padaku kalau aku sudah mempermainkannya.

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Seingatku, disaat kamu pertama kali meminta tolong padaku, saat itu kamu benar-benar marah pada Niou hingga kamu nekat melakukan _itu _padaku. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba saja kamu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini? Adakah alasan khusus?"

Aku kembali tertunduk malu. Malu pada Sanada dan diriku sendiri yang sudah memilih keputusan sepihak tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. "Aku... sudah kembali..."

"...dengan Niou?" aku mengangguk. Sanada menghela nafas dan kembali tersenyum padaku. "Jika itu memang keputusanmu, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku ikut senang kalian bisa bersama kembali"

Kurasakan wajahku panas dan memerah. "Terima kasih Sanada. Ohya, aku dengar Yukimura sudah kembali kekota ini. Benarkah?"

"Ya" kali ini wajah Sanada terlihat senang dan antusias. _Ternyata memang benar Sanada masih mencintainya. _"Dalam beberapa hari ini, dia akan datang kekota ini..."

"Apa... Yukimura tahu hubungan kita?"

Sanada menggeleng. "Kamu tenang saja. Sejak Yukimura pergi meninggalkan kota ini 1 tahun yang lalu, aku benar-benar kehilangan komunikasi dengannya. Tidak ada surat, telepon ataupun email darinya. Saat kamu memintaku untuk membantumu-pun, aku masih kehilangan kontak dengannya. Hingga akhirnya 4 hari yang lalu aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa dia akan segera kekota ini..."

"... aku merasa bersalah dengan kalian..."

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan, Yagyuu?" tanyanya sambil tertawa. "Kamu tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tidak usah kamu pikirkan... lagipula hubungan kami masih menggantung..."

"Apa maksudmu, Sanada?"

Sanada meneguk minumannya sejenak. "... Yukimura belum menjawab pernyataan perasaanku..." aku tertegun dan diam sejenak. "Ya, hingga saat ini hubungan kami sepertinya masih sebatas teman. Namun, kamu tahukan bagaimana perasaanku padanya..."

Aku kembali terdiam dan melanjutkan untuk minum. "Aku yakin kalau dia juga suka denganmu, Sanada"

"Benarkah?" aku mengangguk tanda setuju, lalu Sanada membisikan sesuatu ditelingaku. "... kamu jangan ceritakan pada Yukimura mengenai hal ini kalau kita..."

"Genichirou!" suara seseorang yang sudah lama tidak aku dengar dari sebelahku. Sesosok seseorang yang baru saja dibicarakan oleh Sanada dan keberadaannya saat ini sudah berada diantara kami. He

"Yu-yukimura..." ucap kami hampir bersamaan.

"Ternyata memang benar, sepertinya aku sudah mengganggu kalian..." Yukimura membalikan tubuhnya namun ditahan oleh Sanada dengan memegang lengan tangannya. "Lepaskan aku, Genichirou"

"Tidak. Tidak akan aku lepaskan sebelum kamu memberitahuku kemana kamu akan pergi"

"Untuk apa? Apa urusanmu?"

"Seiichi! Inikah dirimu sejak kita tidak bertemu selama 3 tahun ini? Kamu benar-benar berubah!"

"Aku tidak berubah! Tapi kamu yang berubah!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yukimura menunduk dan kulihat dia sedikit terisak. "Bukankah kamu sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku? Namun... inikah bukti perasaanmu padaku?"

Aku dan Sanada sama-sama terkejut. Kucoba untuk meluruskan kesalah-pahaman ini. "Yukimura-kun... aku dan Sanada-kun tidak..."

"...ada hubungan, begitu?" geramnya. "Aku sudah mendengarnya, kalau kalian sudah lebih dari 1 tahun berpacaran..."

_Apa? Dari siapa Yukimura tahu? Niou? Tidak mungkin... Yanagi? Kami tidak pernah cerita dengannya mengenai hal ini... _

Genichirou menarik tubuh kecil Yukimura, membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap matanya. "Siapa? Siapa yang menceritakan hal ini kepadamu, Seiichi?" Yukimura hanya terdiam. "Seiichi, jawab aku!"

"Siapapun itu, bukan urusanmu!"

Teriakan antara Yukimura dan Sanada mengundang banyak perhatian para tamu. Dengan terburu-buru aku mengajak mereka untuk keluar dan membicarakan hal ini ditaman stasiun. Sanada masih saja menahan tangan Yukimura walau dia terus memberontak. Kesalah-pahaman ini membuat dadaku terasa sakit. Aku benar-benar tidak berfikir bahwa hubunganku dengan Sanada bisa berakibat seperti ini.

"Sanada! Lepaskan tanganku!" teriak Yukimura mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

"Tidak! Sebelum kamu memberitahuku, siapa yang menceritakan cerita fitnah itu kepadamu!"

"Fitnah? Fitnah katamu?" Yukimura geram dan memukul Sanada. "Apakah itu fitnah jika aku melihat kamu sedang berciuman dengan Yagyuu?"

"Ap-?" kami berdua terhentak. _Mungkinkah saat Sanada sedang berbisik padaku, Yukimura sudah berada direstoran tadi? _ "Bu-bukan seperti itu, Yukimura-kun..."

"Lalu, apa?" Yukimura semakin geram. Sanada yang sudah terlihat kesal akhirnya menampar Yukimura, sama seperti Yukimura kalah dipertandingan Nasional dulu. "Sa...Sanada..."

Sanada memeluk Yukimura dan menahan rontaannya. "Seiichi, dengarkan aku. Sebelum kamu salah mengira ataupun mengatakan hal-hal konyol lainnya, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu" Sanada mempererat pelukannya. "Seiichi, orang yang aku suka itu hanya kamu. Tidak ada yang lain. Hanya kamu, Seiichi"

"Bohong!"

"Jika aku bohong, untuk apa aku berada disini dan berani melakukan ini semua padamu?"

Seiichi mulai terisak. "Tapi...tapi... Marui mengatakan kalau..."

_Marui? Apa Marui yang sudah membocorkan hubunganku dengan Sanada? Pasti dia! _

"Maaf..." aku memotong pembicaraan mereka. "Yukimura-kun, sebelumnya aku meminta maaf padamu sudah membuatmu berfikir seperti itu..." aku menundukkan kepalaku. "Namun aku benar-benar tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan Sanada-kun. Percayalah padanya... dan... lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian..."

Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku dan dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman oleh Sanada. Aku mengerti dan percaya bahwa Sanada bisa menghadapi semua kesalah-pahaman ini sendirian. Butuh waktu dan ruang untuk mereka berdua, tanpa kehadiranku tentunya.

Setelah membeli tiket kereta, targetku selanjutnya adalah menghubungi Niou. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam dia tidak membalas smsku sejak aku bertemu dengan Sanada, "... padahal dia sudah berjanji akan mengabariku... kemana saja dia?"

Kucoba untuk menghubungi teleponnya namun tidak ada jawaban. Kucoba untuk kedua kalinya hingga akhirnya ada jawaban dari suara seseorang yang sudah menyebabkan hubungan sahabatku, Sanada dan Yukimura menjadi hancur. Marui Bunta.

"Marui?"

"_Ya, ini aku. Kenapa?"_

"Dimana Niou? Aku ingin bicara dengannya"

Tiba-tiba saja Marui tertawa kecil. "_Niou? Kamu mencari Niou? Kamu mau tahu dia dimana?"_ Marui kembali tertawa kecil. _"Dia ada dibawahku!"_

"Ap-! Apa maksudmu...?"

Sesaat aku mendengar suara keluhan dan nafas seorang lainnya. Kudengarkan lebih serius dan ternyata itu suara itu adalah Niou Masaharu. _"Ma-marui... hentikan..."_

"_Kenapa, Masaharu? Bukankah kamu menyukainya?"_ suara Marui terdengar seperti suara desahan. _"Kamu malu jika didengar oleh sahabatmu sendiri, Yagyuu Hiroshi?"_

"_Ap-!"_ sepertinya Niou memang tidak ingin aku mengetahui kejadian yang sedang terjadi disana. _"Yag-yagyuu katamu?"_

"_Ya... Saat ini dia sedang mendengarkan aksi kita..."_

"_Yagyuu! Yagyuu! Jangan kesini! Ini... ini perangkap!"_

Aku semakin bingung dengan situasi yang ada disana. Terdengar suara Marui yang marah dan suara sebuah lemparan besi keras yang membuat Niou kembali mengeram "Niou...? Niou! Marui! Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Niou?

"_Aku? aku tidak melakukan apapun..."_ suara Marui mulai kacau. _"Yagyuu! Jangan harap kamu bisa merebut Niou dariku!"_ Marui langsung memutus teleponnya.

Kukepalkan tanganku dan berbalik kembali menuju stasiun sekolah Niou. Aku yakin sekali kalau Niou dan Marui masih berada disana. Suara besi dan beberapa barang yang jatuh lainnya tidak mungkin berasal dari peralatan rumah ataupun gudang rumah lainnya. Jika bukan gudang peralatan olah raga ataupun gudang lain yang berada disekolah, hanyan ada satu tempat yang aku tahu. Tempat yang sudah lama ingin aku lupakan, yaitu gedung lama yang berada dibelakang sekolah ini. Gedung lama yang sudah lama terbakar, namun tersipan kenangan buruk yang menghantuiku lebih dari 2 tahun.

**-end part 7-**

Please ur comment n review ^^b


	8. Chapter 8

**Characters:** Niou Masaharu- Yagyuu Hiroshi

**Pairing **(now): Niou-marui_Yagyuu-Sanada

**Des**: Konomi-sensei

**Rat: M**

pertama-tama thanx buat yang udah ikutin cerita ini dari awal hingga akhir ini... *bow* maaf kalo selama perjalanan cerita ada yang salah ataupun kekurangan... bahkan di endingnya jika kurang.. maaf... *bow* biz bener2 gak ada ide

hmm.. dari pada panjang lebar.. ok... silahkan dibaca part terakhir ini ^^

**-00000000_ PART 8 _0000000000000-**

**Pov: **Niou Masaharu

Senang. Bahagia. Sedih. Bingung. Semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu. Setelah kembali meminta maaf untuk kesekian kalinya, akhirnya Yagyuu Hiroshi menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Walaupun pada awalnya dia sempat mengelak. Sepulangnya dari kejadian tersebut, hari-hari yang kulalui bersama dengannya terasa menyenangkan. Tidak ada rasa khawatir ataupun takut untuk duduk dan bercanda bersamanya.

Setelah satu minggu berlalu, Yagyuu membahas mengenai pasangan kami masing-masing. Yagyuu yang masih bersama dengan Sanada, dan aku sendiri bersama dengan Marui. Seperti biasa, Yagyuu selalu panik jika sudah menghadapi masalah yang menyangkut pada harga diri dan perubahan kehidupannya. Kucoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan memberikan informasi sebanyak dia inginkan, untuk berani menghadapi Sanada tentunya.

Tidak berbeda dengan diriku, aku sendiri juga mempunyai masalah dengan pasanganku. Marui Bunta. _Bagaimanakah cara yang baik untuk memutuskan hubungan ini tanpa membuat dia berbuat hal konyol? _

Selama aku menjalani hiubungan dengannya, aku menyadari beberapa sikap yang selalu dia sembunyikan didepan teman-temannya ataupun keluarganya. Salah satunya adalah jika dia sudah menginginkan sesuatu, dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya. Secara paksa ataupun sukarela. Terkadang sikap manjanya ini masih dianggap layaknya sikap manja anak-anak oleh orangtuanya. Bagiku hal itu sudah keterlaluan, walaupun dia sering kali meminta maaf padaku.

Setelah pulang sekolah, aku memutuskan untuk menemui Marui ditaman dekat stasiun. Kami memang sering bertemu dan pulang bersama. Namun kali ini tujuanku bukan untuk pulang bersama dengannya.

"Marui, maafkan aku..." aku menundukan kepalaku sedalam-dalamnya. "Maafkan aku jika sudah menyusahkanmu selama ini. Tapi akhirnya aku menyadari kalau aku memang tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri... maafkan aku..."

Marui benar-benar terkejut hingga tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Marui, jika kamu mau membenciku ataupun memukulku, aku akan menerimanya. Namun mohon maafkan aku dan jangan benci Yagyuu ataupun Sanada..."

Marui masih diam saja hingga akhirnya dia mendorongku ketembok taman. "Kenapa? Kenapa kamu mengatakan demikian? Bukankah kamu sudah berjanji akan selalu menyayangiku? Kenapa, Niou?"

Aku hanya bisa diam tertunduk dan membuang mukaku. "Maafkan aku, Marui..."

Marui menggeram dan mulai memukulku. Aku tidak membalas apapun karena sudah sewajarnya dia marah kepadaku. Tetapi aku bingung dengan seluruh pukulannya yang tidak bertenaga. Memukul secara acak ditengah isak tangisnya.

"Niou... apa yang kurang dariku sehingga kamu masih tetap saja memilih dia... kenapa..." ujarnya tidak terima sambil memelukku.

"Maafkan aku... maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini..." kulepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh!" Marui memelukku dari belakang dan memendamkan wajahnya. "Kamu tidak boleh kemana-mana! Kamu itu milikku, Niou!"

Aku menghela nafas sejenak. Membalikan tubuhku sehingga aku bisa menatapnya dengan mudah. "Marui... kumohon, lepaskan dan lupakanlah aku. Ah, tidak. Bencilah aku, dengan begitu kamu bisa melupakan dan melepaskanku dengan mudah. Bencilah aku yang sudah meninggalkan dan menghianatimu ini..."

Perlahan aku melepaskan kedua tangan Marui yang melingkari pinggangku dan kembali berjalan meninggalkannya. Masih terdengar isak tangis memanggil namaku untuk segera menghampirinya. Aku tidak memperdulikannya karena aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih dari pada ini.

"Yagyuu... ini semua karenamu! Aku benci kamu! Karena Niou hanya boleh menjadi milikku!" teriak Marui yang membuatku terkejut. Dengan cepat aku membalikan tubuhku untuk melihat keadaan Marui dan dalam hitungan detik pandanganku menjadi kabur. Tubuh terasa berat dan lemas. Kusadari bahwa tubuhku terjatuh dan pandangankupun semakin kabur. Sayup-sayup aku melihat marui memegang sebuah tongkat kayu dengan tatapan mata yang penuh dengan kebencian.

'_Marui... maafkan aku... bencilah aku... namun jangan salahkan Yagyuu...'_

_-ooo-_

Sakit dan terasa berat sekali. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi padaku. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit bahkan rasanya sulit sekali untuk bergerak. Kubuka mataku sesaat dan membiasakan cahaya yang memasuki pandanganku. Gelap? Tidak juga. Terang? Tidak juga. Entah ada dimana ini, tetapi kepalaku masih saja terasa berat. Udara yang kurang menyenangkan dan kusadari bahwa ruangan ini penuh dengan debu. Saat aku perhatikan dengan jelas, ternyata ini adalah kelas yang sudah lama tidak terpakai. Namun... dimanakah ini?

"Dimana ini..." kucoba untuk bangun dan menyentuh kepalaku tetapi ada sesuatu yang menahan tanganku. Ternyata kedua tanganku terikat dibelakang. "A-ada apa ini..." tanyaku mulai panik.

"Sudah bangun rupanya..." suara seseorang yang tidak asing bagiku. Marui Bunta. Dia berjongkok didepanku dan menatapku tajam. "Bagaimana tidurmu? Menyenangkan?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengelus wajahku.

"Marui, ini tidak lucu! Lepaskan aku sekarang!" gusarku sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tanganku.

Marui menggeleng dan menarik wajahku dengan kasar. "Melepaskanmu? Melepaskanmu supaya kamu bisa bertemu dengan Yagyuu?" tanyanya penuh kebencian. "Tidak akan aku lakukan!" dia memukul wajahku lalu mencari sesuatu dari dalam saku celanaku.

"Apa yang mau kamu lakukan?" ucapku panik saat Marui mengambil handphoneku dengan raut wajah senang dan sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu dari sana.

"Niou..." panggilnya lalu tiba-tiba saja dia menarik kerah bajuku, memukul dan menendangku. Marui berkali-kali memukul dan menendangku hingga kusadari ada darah segar mengalir dari pinggir mulut dan beberapa luka pada tangan-kakiku. "...aku ingin mempunyai gambar ini sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku..." sambungnya setelah memfotoku.

Aku menghela nafas dan terdiam. '_Jika ini bisa membuatmu lebih tenang, semua amarahmu akan aku terima...'_

Melihatku yang diam saja sepertinya Marui benar-benar tidak menerimanya. "Niou!" dia kembali menarik kerah seragamku. "Kenapa! Kenapa kamu hanya diam saja? Kenapa kamu lebih memilih dia dibandingkan denganku! Mengapa?"

Aku mengambil nafas sejenak. "Marui... maafkan aku... bencilah dan lupakanlah aku..."

"Niou!" Marui kembali memukulku hingga pandanganku mulai terasa berat. "...yagyuu... ini semua karenamu!" ucapnya ditengah kekesalannya.

"Marui! Hentikan! Apa yang mau kamu lakukan?" seruku tepat saat dia menarik kemejaku dan membukanya secara kasar. Terdengar suara sobekan seragam putihku ini. "Marui! Jangan bertindak gila!"

"Aku? Tidak. Tidak sama sekali" Marui membuka sebagian seragam, ikat pinggang dan resleting celanaku. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan namun aku yakin sekali bahwa pikirannya sudah kacau. "Aku hanya ingin membuktikan padanya kalau aku tidak akan kalah darinya!"

"Ma-marui...!" aku semakin panik saat dia mulai memfotoku ditengah tawanya itu. "Hen-hentikan ini! Jangan bertindak konyol lebih dari ini!"

Marui diam saja dan tidak menghiraukanku sama sekali. Setelah puas memfotoku, tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya terlihat senang sekali tepat saat lampu teleponku menyala. Tanda bahwa ada telepon masuk. Semoga saja bukan...

"Ya, ini aku. Kenapa?" Marui tertawa sambil menatapku. "Niou? Kamu mencari Niou? Kamu mau tahu dia dimana?" Sambil tertawa, Marui mendorongku dengan kakinya lalu meletakannya diatas perutku. "Dia ada dibawahku!"

"Akh! Marui! Hen-hentikan!" nafasku mulai terasa sesak seiring Marui menekan kakinya. Rasa perih pada lukaku dan tekanan pada perutku membuat nafasku terasa berat. "Ma-marui... hentikan..."

"Kenapa, Masaharu? Bukankah kamu menyukainya?" Maruipun memainkan suaranya seperti sedang menikmati sesuatu. Entah apa dan siapa yang dia ajak bicara. "Kamu malu jika didengar oleh sahabatmu sendiri, Yagyuu Hiroshi?"

"Ap-!" aku benar-benar terkejut. Ternyata orang yang sedang diajak berbicara olehnya adalah Yagyuu? "Yag-yagyuu katamu?" tanyaku perlahan karena nafasku semakin terasa berat.

"Ya... Saat ini dia sedang mendengarkan aksi kita..."

Pikiran Maui benar-benar kacau! Aku tidak mau jika Yagyuu sampai salah paham mengenai kejadian ini! "Yagyuu! Yagyuu! Jangan kesini! Ini... ini perangkap!"

Marui langsung saja terlihat kesal lalu menendangku dan melemparkan bangku yang ada disebelahnya. "Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun..." Marui mendekatiku dan mengelus wajahku. "Yagyuu! Jangan harap kamu bisa merebut Niou dariku!" serunya langsung menutup teleponku dan membuangnya entah kemana.

"Marui, tolong hentikan ini semua. Pikiranmu sudah mulai kacau. Jangan bertindak lebih dari ini!"

"Aku?" Marui mendorong tubuhku dan duduk diatas perutku. "Jika saja kamu menerimaku, aku tidak akan melakukan ini, Niou..."

Aku yang sudah merasa lelah hanya bisa diam. Perlahan dia menciumku lalu menyandarkan kepalanya diatas dadaku. "Niou... aku benar-benar menyukaimu..."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu, Marui..."

"Kumohon... jadilah milikku..."

"Maafkan aku, Marui..." aku memalingkan wajahku. Wajah Marui kembali basah. "Marui, lupakanlah aku... Janganlah kamu menyukai orang yang hancur seperti diriku ini... Masih banyak orang yang lebih pantas kamu sayangi daripada diriku ini..."

"Tapi aku hanya menyukaimu, Niou... Hanya kamu seorang..." Marui sedikit berjongkok dan kembali menyentuh tubuhku hingga memasukan tangannya kedalam celanaku. "Niou, bukankah hanya aku seorang yang mengenalmu...? bahkan untuk tempat yang bisa memuaskanmu...?"

"Ku-kumohon Marui... hentikan ini..."

"Niou..." panggilnya ditengah isakannya. "Kenapa... kenapa kamu terus saja memohon padaku...? Kamu tidak seperti Niou yang aku kenal selama ini... Kenapa...?"

"Marui, inilah aku... Niou yang kamu kenal bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya... Oleh karena itu, lupakanlah aku..."

Marui menundukan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba saja dia tertawa. "Jika kita benar-benar tidak bisa bersama-sama di dunia ini, lebih baik kita mencari tempat kita sendiri..."

"Apa ya-" hentakku saat Marui bangun dan mengambil sebuah besi panjang.

"Setelah aku membunuhmu, aku-pun akan segera menyusulmu, Niou..."

Marui perlahan mendekatkan tiang pajang itu pada leherku dan menekannya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ma-Ma...maru...rui..." pandangan dan nafasku benar-benar sesak.

"Marui!" seseorang mendorong tubuh Marui hingga tersungkur lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Disisi lain, ada seseorang yang perlahan membantuku untuk bangun dan melepaskan ikatan pada tanganku.

"Jackal! Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?" seru Marui dan mencoba untuk mendekatiku namun ditahan olehnya. "Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!"

"Niou, kamu tidak apa-apa?" ternyata orang yang disisiku ini adalah Yagyuu.

"Kenapa kamu bisa sampai disini?" tanyaku bingung. "...dan kenapa Jackal juga bisa sampai ke-"

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat menuju kesini. Sudahlah, yang penting kamu tidak apa-apa?" aku mengangguk pelan. "Lukamu cukup serius. Akan aku hubungi kakakkku untuk menjemput kita..." tersadar aku baru mengingat bahwa kakak Yagyuu adalah seorang dokter.

"Jackal! Lepaskan aku sekarang! Lepaskan!" Marui yang semakin menjadi-jadi dan mencoba untuk mendekatiku, tiba-tiba saja Jackal langsung memukulnya. Pukulan yang sama seperti Sanada sedang menghukum kami. "Ja-jackal..."

"Marui... tenanglah. Tenangkan dirimu. Jangan bertindak bodoh lebih dari ini" Jackal menatapku dan Yagyuu. "Lihat. Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan pada Niou bisa membawamu kedalam masalah hukum! Apa kamu ingin terkena hukuman yang lebih parah karena ulahmu ini...?"

Marui menggeleng pelan dan isakannyapun menjadi sebuah tangisan. "Maaf... maafkan aku..."

Jackal memeluk Marui dan mengelus kepalanya. "Marui, tenanglah... terimalah bahwa mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Terimalah dengan lapang dada..."

"Maaf... maafkan aku..."

Marui yang terus menangis, Jackal semakin merapatkan pelukannya dan mengarahkan pandangan Marui kearah berlawanan dari arah kami. Jackal menatapku tajam seakan-akan berkata, '_Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga'_

Aku dan Yagyuu mengangguk pelan dan segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini. Sambil dipapah oleh Yagyuu, aku membetulkan pakaianku dan mengecup pipinya. "Terima kasih..."

"Sama-sama... Kamu benar-benar membuatku takut tahu!"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana dengan masalahmu? Sepertinya masalahmu lebih mudah daripada aku?"

Yagyuu tersenyum. "Ya, sama sepertimu. Ada masalah antara Sanada dan Yukimura..." Yagyuu mengadahkan pandangannya kelangit. "...mengenai itu semua... kumohon jangan bicarakan itu sekarang..."

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah..." aku menghentikan langkahku dan serentak Yagyuu diam dan menatapku. "Aku sayang kamu, Yagyuu... maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir seperti ini... namun tetaplah disisiku dan terimalah aku apa ada-"

Spontan Yagyuu mendekatkan wajahnya dan bibir kamipun bersentuhan. "Niou... aku juga sayang padamu..." Yagyuu memelukku dan bersandar pada bahuku. "...tetaplah disisiku dan berjanjilah bahwa kamu tidak membuatku khawatir lagi..."

"Ya... aku berjanji..." aku membalas pelukannya dengan erat. "...maaf sudah membuat pakaianmu menjadi kotor"

"Hah?" bingungnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Karena lukaku ini..."

"Tidak apa-apa" ujarnya lalu sedikit memukul perutku.

"Yagyuu! Sakit!"

"Balasan sudah membuatku khawatir!" kulihat wajah Yagyuu yang memerah. Walau langit sudah gelap, namun aku mengetahui seperti apa jika Yagyuu sedang malu.

Yagyuu membalikan badannya dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkanku. Tanpa persetujuan darinya, aku langsung melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya dan memeluknya. "Ia. Ia. Maaf, ya... Hiroshi..."

"Dasar, Masaharu..."

**-oooooendoooo-**

yak! sekian cerita na ^^ maaf kalo terlalu pendek... berhubung ini taon baru, jadi banyak kesibukan n ya~ ak sendiri sedang mengalami masalah dengan ide cerita maafkan daku...

untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca, kembali terima kasih banyak ya ^^

mau repew.. boleh..

mau comment boleh..

ngakk? juga gak apa ^^

ok..

terakhir.. Happy New Year ya ^^/

jya~


End file.
